Cramps
by gay.panic97
Summary: Written from a PM'd prompt. Regina suffers from severe menstrual pains, and Emma decides to come to her rescue whether she wants her to or not. Established Swan Queen, some Swan-Mills family feels. Pretty dang fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This comes from a prompt sent by a friend. Prompt: "Regina is having trouble dealing with her period and Emma comes to help her." Mostly just fluff but there is some plot hidden somewhere in all the sappiness. Rated T for some language, though, honestly if you've read anything else by me this is pretty mild in comparison. Just a short story for fun. As always, let me know what you think of it._

* * *

"Yes, I understand, Mrs. Howard," Emma Swan sighed into her phone, forehead resting in the palm of her hand. "I understand that you're upset, but there's not a lot I can do here. Just because there are some teenagers hanging around on the sidewalk in front of her house it doesn't mean they're planning a break-in."

"You haven't seen these boys," the old woman on the other end of the line harrumphed. Emma had grown used to the woman's complaints-she called usually once a day to whine. "They're very shifty. One of them is wearing a hoodie."

"A telltale sign of delinquency," the Sheriff answered in a voice that practically dripped with sarcasm. "Look, Mrs. Howard, they're probably just playing. You know, like kids do sometimes. I can't exactly arrest them for standing on the sidewalk since that's kind of why it's there. If they end up on your property, that's another story. Until then, though, my hands are tied, and you can't keep calling me every ten minutes over them. This is an emergency line, and, unless it's an emergency, you cannot call it. Thank you, have a wonderful day. Goodbye."

"But, Sheriff Swan-"

Emma slammed the phone down on the hook and massaged her temple.

"I swear to God, if that woman calls me one more time," she mumbled to herself. It had been a hell of a day. First, she'd had to go drag Leroy out of Granny's where he was still drunk from the previous night and causing a serious disturbance. Which always meant a tussle with the angry dwarf to get him into the holding cell to sleep it off. Her jaw was still a little sore from where he'd managed to get in a good shot. There had been some traffic violations later on, which translated to endless amounts of mind-numbing paperwork for the young Sheriff. A fight between a pair of pirates near the docks. Some kids busted for truancy. Nothing major, but it still exhausted her. It seemed the minor, petty things drained her the most. While she didn't miss fighting demon lost boys and ice queens and Dark Ones-both Gold and herself-she had to admit that the normal town issues she faced as Sheriff felt like a colossal waste of time in comparison. After everything those people had been through, you'd think they'd learn to deal with their stupid problems on their own.

There was a light at the end of the tunnel, however. As soon as she got off from work, she was on her way to 108 Mifflin Street where she would spend the night with her girlfriend and son. The thought alone of seeing her two favorite people brought a smile to her lips. Most days, she drifted between sleeping at the loft with her parents and baby brother and at the Mills' residence, although she greatly preferred sleeping over at the mayor's. Not that she didn't love her parents and Neal-she'd spent well over half of her life hoping to find her family one day, and now she finally had them. It was just that sleeping over at Regina's place had so many more benefits than scrunching up in the twin bed at the loft. For one, she knew she wouldn't be woken up three hours by her brother's crying. Two, Regina would cook dinner, and that was a delicious plus. And, of course, there were the bedtime perks. Super sexy bedtime perks. Those were her favorite.

Emma glanced over at the clock on her desk. Five-fifty-four. Six more minutes and then her dad would show up to to take over her shift at the station. Sighing, she sat back and fished her cell phone out her skin-tight jeans. Unlocking the screen, she typed out a text message to her girlfriend of one year.

 _Hey, babe. Almost off from work. What's for dinner tonight?_

She sent it and started on a new game of Angry Birds to help pass the time. A few minutes later, Regina's response came.

 _I'm afraid I won't be cooking tonight, Emma._

Emma's face fell slightly. Something felt strange about the message. Sinking her teeth into her bottom lip, she typed out another text. _Okay, that's fine. I could pick up our usual from Granny's on the way over. Or you, me, and Henry could go out to eat, if you'd like. Family night?_

This time, she didn't turn to games as she waited. Something wasn't right. Emma couldn't shake the feeling. Along with her lie-detector super power, she also possessed an affinity for reading people. Even over text.

The vibration and ring from the phone in her palm captured her attention, and she looked down eagerly.

 _I think it would be better if perhaps you would spend tonight with your parents, Emma. I'm not really feeling up to company or going out._

Emma frowned. Didn't feel up to company? Since when did Regina not feel up to company? Or, more specifically, _her_ company. Typing in the all-too familiar number, she pressed send and put the phone to her ear. Five rings, and then an answer.

"Hello?" Regina's voice sounded heavy with fatigue on the line.

"Hey," Emma said. "Are you feeling okay? You aren't sick, are you?"

"No, I'm not sick," the brunette answered with a sigh. "Just feeling a bit under the weather right now."

"That's kind of the definition of sick, Regina," Emma chuckled lowly. "Let me come by. I'll rent a bunch of lousy movies and make you soup."

"That's sweet, Emma, but it's not necessary," Regina insisted. "I'd hate to put you out."

"It's no problem, Gina-I want to do it."

"Emma-"

"Maybe I could pick you up some meds, too? Is it like a stomach thing or headache or-"

"Emma!" Regina's sharp, angry tone silenced the blonde. "I don't want soup or movies or medication, do you understand? Do not come over here tonight. I don't want to see you right now." Before Emma could fumble out a response, the line went dead. For a moment, the Sheriff sat there, wide-eyed with her mouth hanging open.

"What?" She finally said to herself, dropping her phone on the desk. "Wait, what the hell just happened?" She was no stranger to Regina's anger, but she almost always knew why her girlfriend was pissed at her. Usually, it was because of something stupid Emma said or did. What exactly had she said to get on Regina's bad side this time? She'd offered to take care of her for the entire evening. How was that a bad thing? If anything, Emma had expected some brownie points from the gesture.

"Hey, Em." David walked briskly into the station, tossing his jacket on the back of his chair. "Sorry I'm a little late. Your mother and I got into an argument, and I couldn't just leave without settling it."

"Uh-huh," Emma nodded absently, her mind still stuck on Regina.

"Nothing major," he continued just as inattentively as his daughter. "In fact, it was probably the dumbest argument we've ever had."

The Sheriff turned her phone over and over in her hand. "You don't say."

"I don't even know where it came from. One second, we were all fine, and then- _BOOM!_ She's screaming at me. Honestly, who gets _that_ mad over whether the toilet paper rolls under or over." He shook his head exasperatedly. "I don't know. She's been on-edge for the past few days, snapping off over the least things. Maybe it's hormonal."

"Maybe." Then, Emma's eyes widened. Hormonal. That explained it all. Regina's sickness. Her crabby mood. She was totally PMS-ing. "That's it!" The blonde jumped to her feet and threw her arms around her father's neck. "Dad, you're a genius!"

"I am?" He questioned in a very not-genius manner. "What are you talking about? Emma?"

The Savior wasn't listening to him. She paced the floor ahead of him a moment. What should she do? She knew how vicious she could get whenever that time of the month rolled around, but this was Regina. The ex-Evil Queen. She might have been reformed, but Emma knew that sometimes Her Royal Majesty still made an appearace whenever her girlfriend got angry enough. And if anything could make Regina pulled a Hulk-transformation, it was PMS. Maybe she should just let her have her time alone...

No. No way was she going to let Regina push her out this time. If being the Savior had taught Emma one thing, it was there was a time to fight, and there was a time to run away. And when it came to Regina, she'd always fight for her.

"Emma, are you okay?" David asked, furrowing his brow at his spaced-out daughter. First Snow and now Emma. Were all the women in his life going nuts at once?

"I'm fine," she said, grabbing her things from her desk. "I have to go, Dad. I'll talk to you later. Call me if you have any emergencies."

"Um... okay?" David said as Emma headed out the door. "Have a nice night." He decided against asking any questions. While he and Emma were very much alike and had a great relationship, she was still a member of the opposite sex, and if there was one thing that David knew he'd never understand, it was women. Best to just keep his mouth shut and play dumb most of the time.

Emma made a mad dash through town to get to all the places she needed before they closed for the evening. First, she hit the drugstore and picked up a few vital items. Then, she ran into the movie rental store before finally making a stop by the florist. After that, she sped towards the mayor's home in VW Bug, jaw squared and fingers coiled tightly around her steering wheel in determination.

"Regina Mills," she muttered to herself. "Prepare to get the shit loved out of you."


	2. Chapter 2

Regina curled up on the sofa, head leaned back on a paper, eyes closed with a cold compress lying on her throbbing abdomen. God, it was as if her body had simply decided to wage war on her all of a sudden. Her stomach twisted into tight knots, and her head felt as if one of those atrocious rock bands Emma loved so much had taken up residence there. She was hungry, but she didn't have the strength or willpower to go and fix herself something. Maybe she should just order in. Pizza? Henry would like that. All that cheese and sauce and grease... Maybe Henry would like ice cream as well. He'd always been a fan of Half Baked, but maybe he would prefer Salted Caramel tonight. Surely, he would...

At the moment, Henry was lodged in his bedroom, playing video games. He'd been at it for a while, and typically Regina would force him off of them by that time. Not today, though. She didn't have it in her. If he was upstairs playing games, he wasn't downstairs, making noise, asking her for things. She loved her son, but sometimes she just didn't have the energy to give him all the attention he required. Sometimes, she just wanted to have someone wait on her hand and foot.

There was a loud knock at the door, and Regina groaned. Who the hell would be coming then? Nobody ever came to see her-most people were still pretty much terrified that the Evil Queen might make a surprise visit at any moment. Which, in that moment, she felt far more like her old self than she had in a while. Maybe it was someone to see Henry. Some friends from school. It was a Friday night after all. Maybe they wanted to do something with him. She'd be more than happy to say yes for him. The idea of having the whole house to herself that evening was more than a little appealing.

Before Regina had risen from her perch on the sofa, the door was thrown open. She frowned, her irritability growing by the second. Who would have the audacity to barge right into her home as if they owned the damn place? Then, it dawned on her that it could really on be one person, and her expression relaxed. Of course.

"Emma," she sighed when the blonde's footsteps reached her ears. The woman walked as though she were raised by orgres, which was annoying but easily distinguishable. "I told you not to come by."

"I know, and I promptly ignored you." The Sheriff finally came into view, and Regina frowned at what she saw. In one hand, Emma held a stack of DVD's with a pint of ice cream balanced precariously on top-Salted Caramel, of course. In the other hand, she held a bouquet of dark purple orchids and a mysterious paper bag.

"What is all this?" Regina asked, brow furrowed as she stood to her feet.

"PMS care package," Emma answered curtly. "I've got your favorite ice cream and flowers. I picked up every good, female-empowering movie they have at the rental store. I thought we might start with _The Craft_ , then go to _A League of their Own_ , and work our way to the rom-coms from there. Let's see, there the very best Merlot that twenty-five bucks can buy. An extra-cheese pizza is on its way as we speak, and... Oh, yeah. Almost forgot." She plucked a small blue cardboard box from inside the paper bag. "Midol. Always helps me."

Regina looked at her girlfriend for a long moment, mouth open in awe. "Y-You made me a care package for menstrual cramps? How did you even know that was what was wrong with me?"

"I had a hunch," Emma said with a small shrug. "Periods suck. If I can help make yours less terrible in any way, I'm going to do it. I know you told me not to come over, but, well, I did anyway." She smiled guiltily. "You know me. I've never been a great listener."

"I didn't want you to have to see me like this," Regina sighed, gesturing to her messy hair, makeup-free face, and fuzzy pajamas.

Emma smiled. "Why in the hell would you want me to miss something this glorious?" Placing all her things down on the coffee table, she walked to Regina and wrapped her arms around her waist. "You're beautiful, Gina. Always." The brunette couldn't help a small smile as Emma placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "I love seeing you like this. The only thing I hate is that you don't feel good. Which is why I came with the care package."

"You're pretty fantastic sometimes, you know that?" Regina mused, and the blonde grinned. "I bite your head off, and you show up here bound and determined to make me feel better. Most people would've ran the other way and never looked back, but not you." Reaching out, she ran a thumb over her girlfriend's tall, prominent cheekbone. "Thank you, Emma, for being so thoughtful and kind and so wonderfully you."

"It's my pleasure," Emma said, kissing Regina's palm. "I'm not going anywhere, Gina. There is nothing you can ever do to make me leave. I hate to break it to you, sweetie, but you're stuck with me now." They both laughed. "And don't kid yourself into thinking I'm some selfless saint. I am totally going to cash in on all of this in five to seven days." Regina chuckled. "I swear to you, Regina Mills, that before the night is over, I will cure your symptoms or die trying."

Regina kissed the blonde in her arms passionately, and their lips molded together in perfecty synchronicity. "Well, you've already done that."

Footsteps sounded above them. Just like his mother, Henry stomped around as if he wore steel-toed boots everywhere he went. "Mom, who was at the door?" The thirteen-year-old appeared at the top of stairs, and he grimaced when he saw his mothers wrapped up in each other. "Aw, come on, guys. You knew I was coming-you had plenty of time to stop sucking face before I saw you."

Emma grinned up at him. "Yeah, we knew you were coming, kid. We just didn't care."

He rolled his eyes but smiled. As much as Henry acted like his mothers' relationship grossed him out, he was glad they were together. They were both happier than he'd ever seen them, and, honestly, it only made sense to him. Why anyone was ever shocked when the two came out as a couple was a mystery to him. The Savior saves the Evil Queen by falling in love? They were a match made in fairytale heaven.

"Are we eating dinner at any point tonight?" He questioned, and Regina chuckled. Also just like Emma, the boy's head was always on food. "I'm starved."

"Way ahead of you, kid," his blonde assured him. "Pizza's on the way. Got you some ice cream, too." She reached in the paper bag and tossed him a pint of Half Baked ice cream.

"Sweet," he grinned and started for the kitchen to get a spoon.

"Not so fast, young man," Regina stopped him, and he turned back to look at her sheepishly. "Not before you eat dinner."

"Busted," Emma grinned while he scrunched his face up. "Come on. I've got movies, and they're all about girl power."

"Are you kidding me?" He groaned.

"Not in the slightest," she answered, sending him to the couch, "but this first one's about witches, and it's pretty intense. I think you'll like it. I'll let you watch it if you promise not to get scared and wet the bed tonight."

"Ha-ha," he mocked with narrow eyes. He and Regina sat on the sofa while Emma started the movie. She handed Regina a Midol and a glass of water with a wink, to which the brunette mouthed a thank you just before taking the pill. Then, Emma piled up between her girlfriend and son, wiggling her butt in between the cushions before wrapping her arms around the two most important people in the world to her. Regina rested her head against Emma's chest, listening to the steady beating of her heart. She smiled to herself, curling one arm around her waist and settling the other on Henry's legs that were stretched out over his birth mother's lap. Her cramps eased off, and she knew it wasn't just the medicine kicking in.

"I love you," she whispered. From the blonde's other side, Henry made a gagging sound. Emma flicked the back of his head, effectively silencing his protests, and kissed her girlfriend's forehead.

"Love you, too," she said back with a smile.

"And I love having you here," Regina continued, looking up into the green eyes that always took her breath away. There was something she'd been meaning to ask the blonde for quite some time, but the right opportunity had never risen. Actually, it had on multiple occassions. Regina just, as Emma would've put it, pussied out. Not this time. This time she was going to take the leap. "Do... Do you enjoy being here with us?"

Emma smirked slightly, not sure where the brunette was going with this. Regina was often sappy and certainly the more possessive of the two, mostly due to her ongoing fear that Emma would either be taken away from her one day or leave her, but this had taken the Sheriff off-guard slightly. "I love being with you and Henry. You already know that."

"Then I think it's time that we make it more permanent," Regina stated, and Emma's mouth fell open. "What do you think, Henry?"

"You mean, like, Ma would be here all the time?" He asked with wide eyes, and Regina nodded. "That'd be awesome! We could play video games and eat junk food all the time!"

"You seem to forget that I would still be living here as well," Regina said with a cocked eyebrow, and he shrunk a bit into the couch cushions with a shy smile. She looked back to Emma, whose jaw still hung open. Smiling, Regina pushed her chin up with her index finger, closing her mouth. Emma looked down at her. "What do you say, dear?"

"Y-You want me to move in with you?" She choked out, and the brunette nodded. "Seriously?" Regina laughed. "I mean, you actually want me around all the time? Like, 24/7? I don't know if you realize what kind of commitment that is, Gina. You'd have to put up with me pretty much constantly."

"I am aware," Regina nodded.

Emma looked at incredulously. "And you still want that?"

"I do, dear." Regina hesitated a moment, breath held in her throat nervously. "Do you?"

Emma grinned. "Of course I do. Honestly, it's about time you popped the question, babe." Regina laughed as Emma kissed her cheek gingerly. "It's really not a fair trade, y'know. I get you and Henry all the time. You guys just get me."

Regina hugged the blonde closer to her. "You're all we want. Right, Henry?"

The teenager nodded his head. "Yeah, Ma. I know you don't always believe us when we say it, but we want you here with us all the time." She smiled at him, throat tightening. "Every time you leave, the place gets really quiet. Like, creepy quiet. Reminds me way too much of how things were before the curse ended."

Regina nodded in agreement. "You're apart of our family, Emma. When you're not here, we feel incomplete, and I for one am tired of saying goodbye instead of goodnight."

Emma smiled and blinked back the moisture stinging her eyes as she gripped Regina's and Henry's hand tightly. "It's settled then. I'll tell David and Snow tomorrow. Shouldn't take long to move in-I don't have a lot of stuff."

"Cool." Henry turned his attention back to the TV.

"I love you," Emma said, looking down at Regina with a misty-eyed smile. "Thank you for putting up with me."

Regina kissed her lips tenderly. "Truth be told, dear, I don't mind it so much. You're not so much of a handful. Not nearly as bad as me."

"You are a handful," Emma admitted with a grin, and Regina elbowed her playfully, "but you're my handful, and I'm happy to have you."

An hour later, Regina had a numb leg, a girlfriend complaining of a stomach ache from the obscene amount of pizza she'd consumed, and a snoring teenager on her sofa. And she wouldn't have had it any other way.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: So, I hadn't intended on adding anything more to this, but I received requests to continue, and I am spineless when it comes to peer pressure so here's another chapter. Whether there is another or not will depend on if you guys want one. Let me know what you think._

* * *

Emma was a nervous wreck, and everyone could tell it. For the entirety of the family dinner at her parents' loft, she'd been jumpy and restless. She'd barely touched her food that evening, which was a revealing sign that something was wrong. As she perched on the sofa, her posture stiff-straight rather than its usual relaxed slouch, she chewed on her lip incessantly. Her stomach churned apprehensively, and her thumbs twiddled in her lap. From her side, Regina placed a calming hand on her knee to stop her leg's bouncing. When Emma looked at her, she received an encouraging smile. Now was the time.

"So, I've got something to talk to you about."

Her parents looked up from where they'd been watching Henry play with baby Neal on the floor. David's arm was looped around Snow, and she leaned against him. Neither looked especially surprised by Emma's announcement—her behavior told them both early on that something was bothering her—but there was clear worry in their eyes.

"And I'm not entirely sure how to do it," the blonde continued, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Whatever it is, you can tell us," Snow assured her daughter with a small smile. "You can talk to us about anything, Emma." In truth, she couldn't imagine what Emma could be so nervous to tell them after everything they'd been through. She'd already told them that she and Regina were dating, which they still weren't totally comfortable with. While it was apparent the former Evil Queen made their daughter happy, it was difficult for both David and Snow both to accept that Emma was in love with the woman who'd spent so much time trying to kill them. Still, they'd made it through so much. So many threats to their lives and the town. Curses and monsters. What could possibly have had the Savior that terrified?

"It's big." The Sheriff wrung her hands. "Like, super big."

"Whatever it is, we can handle it, sweetie," David said soothingly. "We're family, and we love you. Nothing's going to change that."

Regina gave her girlfriend's knee a small squeeze. "Emma, dear, just tell them."

"Okay." The blonde swallowed in an attempt to dissolve the lump in her throat, but it remained there. "I'm just going to spit it out." Her jade eyes rose up and focused on her parents. "I… I'm moving out."

Snow frowned. "What? What do you mean moving out? Where are you going to live?"

"With Regina and Henry."

A mangled cough gurgled out of David's mouth. "You're moving in with _Regina_?"

"Why is that so surprising?" The brunette questioned. While her feelings towards Prince Charming and Snow White had softened thanks to her feelings for their daughter, the Two Idiots still managed to irritate her. "We've been dating a whole year. I think it's long overdue."

"Mom, Dad." Emma's solid voice drew their attention again. "I know this probably comes as a shock. Things only just started to feel normal finally, and now I'm changing everything again. But I love Regina and Henry, and I want to be with them. It doesn't mean that I won't see you and Neal anymore, but… I don't know, I just belong with Regina and Henry. That's where I'm happiest." She furrowed her brow, praying that they wouldn't be angry with her. "Can you understand that?"

Snow surprised her with a warm smile. "Of course, we can, Emma. You've found your True Love—we know what that feels like, and we'd be hypocrites if we denied you the feeling we fought so long for ourselves." The blonde smiled in relief. "We just want you to be happy."

"It's all we've ever wanted," David added with a nod. "If you find that in Regina, then we're glad you have each other."

"Thanks, guys," Emma said, leaning back. The tension that had built inside of her, leaving her feeling like a tightly-coiled spring, melted away, and her taut body relaxed at last. Her arm slipped around Regina, who leaned into the contact lovingly.

"Told you they'd be cool about it," Henry told her, looking up from his infant uncle to flash her a grin. "Gran and Gramps are cooler than you give them credit for."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, kid," Emma nodded.

David looked at Regina. "I'm trusting you with my daughter completely now, Regina. Don't make me regret that—I've still got my sword handy."

"For Christ's sake," the blonde groaned, dropping her head in her hand as her face burned crimson. There went the cool-factor. "Is that really necessary, Dad?"

"Of course, it is. You are my daughter, Emma. I want to make sure that when you leave our home, you're headed to one where you will be taken care of."

Regina smiled. "I promise you both that Emma will be well looked-after and loved with me and Henry."

"I'm going to kick her butt every night Mario Kart," Henry beamed.

"In your dreams," Emma snorted back.

"When are you wanting to move out, Emma?" Snow inquired.

Emma looked over at Regina. "Well, I was thinking as soon as possible, but it's really up to Regina. It is her house after all."

The brunette smiled at her warmly. "I'll help you pack tomorrow." Emma grinned. "And it's _our_ home, dear."

Extending her neck, Emma pressed her lips softly to Regina's. "You're my home, Gina. You always have been."

"Gross," Henry hacked out, turning away from them and looking at his grandparents, who laughed down at him. "If they keep this up, I may be moving into Ma's old room."

Regina pulled back from her girlfriend's lips to glower down at him. "Not in a million years, young man."

"You're stuck with us, kid." Leaning down, Emma wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Better get used to kissing and hugging." She planted a kiss on his cheek.

He fought against her hold on him. "Geez, Ma. You're supposed to be the cool one."

Regina arched her eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Henry's eyes widened. "I, um, what I meant was…"

"Uh-oh," the blonde said. "You ratted yourself out."

At the sound of laughter, they all three looked up at David and Snow.

"What's so funny?" Regina asked, hands locking subconsciously around Emma's waist beside her.

"Nothing," Snow snickered, shaking her head. "It's just that… All of you living under one roof permanently? That should be very interesting."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: So, don't ask me where this came from. Literally no one asked for this, and I hadn't planned on doing anymore with this little series. This just sort of came about on its own just because. I'd say that this is totally complete after this, but I've said that before, and here we are. So, who knows? Maybe it's just the Never-Ending Story because I just keep coming back to it. All that said, here's a fourth installment. Hope you like it ;)_

* * *

"No way you're going to make that."

Emma stood against the wall of the Sheriff's station, one foot propped against it and the other planted firmly on the floor. David sat on the edge of his desk, arms crossed with a smirk on his face. One of Emma's hands covered her eye while the other held a crumpled-up ball of paper. Her limited gaze was focused on the trash can all the way across the station from her.

"So, let's review the terms once more," she said. "If I make this, we're going to tell everyone I got this-" she pointed to the slightly swollen, purple spot on her right cheekbone- "apprehending a criminal like a bad ass."

"And when you miss the shot, I get to tell the whole town you got it walking into a pole while stuffing your face with a bear claw," David finished with a grin. "You know, like it _actually_ happened. God, that was hilarious."

The Sheriff narrowed her eyes at him, lips pulled down into a scowl. "Laugh it up, Charming. You do remember that Regina and I are coming over for dinner tonight? I've got a lot of sugar-packed snacks that are just calling Neal's name."

David fell silent immediately, eyes wide. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would. Keep testing me, and you won't sleep a wink all night." She concentrated back on the waste basket, approximating the distance and pumping her arm in practice. "And I'm not going to miss. You underestimate how much free time I've had on my hands as of recently here. I'm a trashketball master. I'm like the Kobe Bryant of this game."

"Lebron's better."

Emma's hand dropped from her eye so she could focus the full force of her anger and outrage at him. Her father's eyes sparkled playfully. "I know what you're doing, and it isn't going to work. We're not having that argument again just so you can distract me and get me off my game. I'm going to sink this shot, and then everyone will hear about how I singlehandedly battled and subdued a murderer while you sat back like a little bitch."

"By all means-" David gestured to the trash can- "put your money where your mouth is, sweetie."

Emma grumbled a few obscenities under her breath as she resumed her pose. She was just about to make the shot when a loud ringing and vibrating against her hip made both she and David jump. Fishing her phone out of her pocket, she checked the ID. Regina.

"Hold on," she said. "Got to take this."

"Stalling, hm?" David teased. "I'm disappointed, Emma. I thought you were above that."

"Shut up. I'm not stalling. I just know the consequences of ignoring my girlfriend's calls, and I'd rather not deal with them. I'd like to get laid again sometime in the next week."

David grimaced. "Ugh. Too much information."

Emma stuck her tongue out as she answered the phone. "Serves you right."

"What?" Regina asked on the other side of the line.

"Nothing, babe. Just talking with my deputy. Y'know, Mr. Second-Best."

"I might be your deputy, Emma Swan, but I'm also your father!"

"Yeah, but you'll never be sheriff." She waggled her eyebrows at his indignant expression. "Got 'em."

"Is this a bad time?" Regina sounded agitated over the phone, and Emma immediately knew that she wasn't in the best of moods. Normally, Regina would join her in insulting her father just for the fun of it. "Should I call back after you and your father have finished your silly little scrap? When you have time for me?"

"You know I always have time for you, Gina. What's up?"

There were several seconds of extended silence over the line as Emma practiced her throw with the ball again, one eye squeezed closed. She didn't think much of her girlfriend's strange behavior. As much as she loved her, Emma knew that Regina was moody. Sometimes, she had to feel things out to know how to approach her. It wasn't an inconvenience, though she did loathe the arguments they would get into if she gauged the situation wrong. Which she often did. Still, Emma knew she had flaws of her own-mainly, she was pretty damn stupid at times and had a Savior complex that, more often than not, got her into trouble. If Regina could put up with her dumb ass, she had no issue returning the favor. She loved her.

"It's, uh, it's my period."

The Savior smirked. "Ah, I see. So, are you requesting a care package?" It had become something of a ritual between the two since Emma first began it, and it didn't just extend to their menstrual cycles anymore. There were sickness care packages. Bad day care packages. Even care packages for no other reason but to pamper each other. Those were Emma's favorites to put together-the ones that surprised Regina and really showed how much she cared about her. "Say no more, your Majesty. I'll have one waiting for you when you get home this evening."

There was a long dragging sigh on the other end, and Emma immediately knew she'd said the wrong thing. What the wrong thing was, though, she didn't know. "That's not what I mean. I don't need a care package." She struggled for words. "Emma, it's... it's _about_ my period."

"Just because you keep saying that doesn't mean I'll understand. I'm going to need a little more to go on here."

"I'm late."

"Late for what? And why are you talking to me if you're late for something? Shouldn't you be hauling ass to get wherever you need to be?"

"For God's sake, Emma, I'm late for my period!"

The ball fell from Emma's hand and rolled soundlessly on the floor. Both her eyes were wide open, and her mouth hung open. Her heart was stiff. She didn't breathe. She didn't blink. She didn't move.

"Emma?" David gave her a concerned look. "Are you okay? What's going on?"

"You're what?" Her voice was barely audible.

All annoyance was removed from Regina's voice when she spoke hesitantly on the other line. "I skipped my period this month. I should've started four days ago, and I-I haven't."

Emma couldn't force her lips to move. The two women had known this was a distinct possibility. Regina knew of a few instances of powerful magic-wielders of the same gender having the ability to create a child together through True Love's magic back in the Enchanted Forest, though it was rare. They had discussed the possibility of it before, but neither women had ever really considered it a reality.

Now, it appeared that it was much more a reality than they could've ever imagined.

"Emma?" Worry laced Regina's voice when she spoke again. "Emma, are you still there?"

"Y-Yeah," the blonde finally choked out, blinking out of her trance. "Yeah, I'm here." She swallowed hard. "What... What should I do?"

"I need a test from the drugstore, but I don't really want to leave the house right now."

"I'm on it. I'll have it to you in ten minutes tops."

"Please, hurry, Emma." Regina would never say it aloud, but she didn't want to be alone in that moment. She was scared and unsure how she felt about the situation, and really she just wanted Emma. She always seemed to make things better, and Regina needed that then more than ever before.

Emma sensed the fear in Regina's voice. "I'll be there in no time, Gina." Just the nickname alone and the warmth in the blonde's voice helped soothe Regina's hammering heart. "It's going to be alright, whatever the outcome. We'll be fine."

"Thank you, Emma," Regina sighed. "I needed that."

Emma smiled. "I know. See you soon."

"Bye."

As soon as Emma hung the phone up, she lunged for her car keys and jacket.

"Hey, Emma, wait!" David called after her. Her reaction to whatever Regina had said over the phone had left him more than a little concerned. "What did she say? Is something wrong?"

Looking back as she sprinted towards the door, Emma wore a wide, bright grin on her face. "Nothing's wrong. It's just... I don't know. I'll tell you later if there's anything to tell at all. Hold down the fort for me!"

Despite having no clue what was going on, he couldn't help but smile at how clearly excited his daughter was. A chuckle passed over his lips as she ran straight into the door, forgetting it was a pull.

"Ow," Emma grumbled as she rubbed her nose and tugged the door open. She only gave herself a few seconds to grumble over her blunder before she ran again for her waiting car.

Emma had never bought a pregnancy test before. The one she'd used with Henry was supplied to her by the prison guards, and even so, the technology had changed vastly since then. That was what held her up as she stood in the healthcare aisle at the drugstore, her eyes darting from label to label. She needed to hurry, she knew. Regina would only last so long before she went into Evil Queen mode from the stress, and she didn't want that. So, chewing on her lower lip, Emma grabbed an armful of packages and headed for the checkout-hoping and praying Sneezy didn't give her any shit, although she was fairly confident he wouldn't. He kept his mouth shut for the most part, a rarity in a dwarf. If only Leroy would pick up that quality.

Passing by the freezer aisle, Emma stopped a moment and peered through the frosty glass door curiously. Ice cream. That usually helped to ease any of Regina's bad moods. Throwing open the door, she grabbed a pint of Salted Caramel for good measure.

Sneezy fought to keep his eyes trained on the cash register as he rang up the items, but Emma caught his curious, nervous eyes glimpse up at her more than a few times. When they did, she just gave him a stern look that made it very clear she wasn't talking about it, and he'd better not, either. He took the warning seriously and kept quiet except to inform her of the total cost.

With a paper grocery bag in hand, Emma sprinted out to her car and flew to 108 Mifflin Street. Bringing her Bug to a screeching halt in front of the big, white house, she rushed up the walkway, her mind in a total frenzy. When she moved onto the front porch, the door was flung open, and Regina stood there, nostrils flaring and eyes sharp.

"What took so long?" she demanded.

"Sorry," Emma gasped for air. "Came as fast as I could."

Regina looked her over, and her lips drew together in a tight line. "Where is it?"

"I..." Emma straightened up, looking between her two empty hands in realization. "Left it in the car. Shit! I'll be right back."

"For the love of God, " Regina huffed, pinching her brow as the blonde scrambled back to the bug. The thought ran through her mind not for the first time. _I've fallen in love with a complete idiot._

When Emma returned with the grocery bag in hand, Regina ushered her inside impatiently.

"So, I got six of them," the Sheriff explained as she held up the boxes.

Regina's eyes bulged. "Six? Why the hell did you buy six? I only need one."

"I didn't know which was the best."

"Why didn't you just get the same brand you used with Henry?"

"That was almost fourteen years ago, woman! And I was in prison. The guards gave me a stick, I peed on it. There was no label. Look, I panicked, okay?"

"Good grief." Looking over the several boxes in her girlfriend's arms, Regina grabbed an electronic one that would simply read out 'Pregnant' or 'Not Pregnant' rather than deal with the two-stripe-one-stripe or plus-minus nonsense. She held it up as she moved towards the staircase.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked. "There's a bathroom down here."

"I'm doing this is in our bathroom," Regina said back, and the blonde's heart soared as it did every time Regina described anything as _theirs_. She'd been living in the house with her girlfriend and son for almost a year now, and she still never took a moment of it for granted. Sure, it wasn't always easy, and they had arguments just like any family. But it was a family, and Emma had never had something like that. She'd never been in a situation, a home where she felt like she belonged until then. "I want to be comfortable."

Emma rubbed the back of her neck uncertainly. "You want me to, uh, help?"

Regina gave her an amused smirk. "I think I can manage on my own." Her eyes softened. "Although moral support would be appreciated."

Emma smiled back at her. "That I can do."

While Regina headed upstairs, Emma put the ice cream away in the freezer for later before following up after her. Stepping into their shared bedroom, she saw the bathroom light seeping under the crack of the door. Uncertain what to do, she paced back and forth, wringing her hands to keep them from trembling. Her breath came in shuddering huffs. What if Regina really was pregnant? What kind of a pregnancy would this be? The baby would be created by magic-what did that mean for it? Would it come out okay? Would Regina be okay carrying it to term? Emma's expression darkened. Whatever happened, she wouldn't risk Regina's life. She would do whatever it took to ensure she was okay. No matter what.

The door opened, and Emma's head snapped up. Regina emerged with the stick in her hands and, in Emma's opinion, an entirely too calm look on her face.

"The box says it takes three minutes," she informed, and Emma nodded before setting a timer on her phone.

"Three minutes," the blonde said, rubbing her palms over her thighs. "Three minutes until we find out if you're pregnant or not. If we're going to have a baby." Her eyes widened. "Assuming you even want to have it. I mean, you'd be carrying it, so it's your choice."

"I'd like to keep it if I am," Regina inserted before looking at her girlfriend uncertainly. "Would you? I know we haven't talked extensively about this."

Emma sighed. "I didn't expect it to happen. Especially not so soon." She ran her fingers through her hair. "I do want to keep it. Absolutely. As much of a shock as it is, I love the idea of expanding our family." Regina smiled warmly. "I mean, it's already perfect with just me, you, and Henry. Another member will only make it even perfect-er." She narrowed her eyes. "Is that a word?"

The brunette laughed. "No, it is certainly not."

"You know what I mean," Emma said with a grin. "I forget how to pronounce words whenever I get excited." Take her girlfriend's hands, she pulled her close to her until their noses touched. "I was seriously freaking out just a few seconds ago, but the more I think about it the less worried I am. If you're not pregnant, maybe we should consider planning it more carefully now? I mean, we've been together a while now. We're living together. We're happy, and we love each other." She smiled. "What have we even been waiting for?"

"I don't know," Regina said, "but I'm ready to start trying." Leaning forward, Emma kissed her lips.

The ringing from Emma's phone made them both jump apart. Taking the phone in her hand, the blonde turned the alarm off. "Well, I guess we're about to find out if we should start trying or if we already did it."

Regina didn't look immediately down at the test. She kept in firmly in her hands, which Emma realized after a moment were shaking. For the first time that evening, Regina actually looked genuinely scared. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Emma gently squeezed and gave her a smile.

"It's alright," she said. "Whatever the outcome, it's alright. No need to freak out."

"I know, it's just..." Regina blinked back tears. "Now that I know you want this, I don't..."

Emma furrowed her brow. "What is it, Gina?"

The brunette took a deep breath. "You want a child, and I don't even know if I can carry one. Magic or not. I mean, I took that potion all those years ago that kept me from ever naturally bearing a child. Things with us are different, but I still don't know if it's possible. And I just don't want to disappoint you, and-"

Emma stopped her by throwing her arms around her neck and hugging her tightly. Regina was startled at first but quickly melted into the contact as she always did when Emma touched her. Emma kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "You're not going to disappoint me, Regina. Never. No way. No how. I love you. All of you. Every single part. Aside from Henry, you're the greatest thing to ever happen to me. I want us to have a child, and I'd love for you to be able to carry it. To experience it all. And, also, I'd like it if I didn't have to get swollen ankles this time." Regina barked out a laugh while slapping Emma's arm playfully. "I'd like for all of that to happen, but it isn't a deal breaker, y'know? I love you. Always will. And if we can't have anymore kids, well, that'll be alright. We have Henry, and we have each other. I'm happier than I ever thought I would be in my life." Drawing back, Emma flashed her a blindingly bright smile. "You can't run me off, Gina. I'm all in with this." She stroked her cheek. "In fact, what are we waiting for? Why don't we make this permanent?" Regina's brow furrowed in confusion. "Regina, will you marry me?"

The brunette's mouth fell open as she gawked at the woman holding her. "What? Y-You want to get married?" She frowned. "You mean, if I'm pregnant?"

Emma laughed. "I'm not asking you because you might be pregnant. I'm asking you because I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Tears crept down Regina's cheeks. "Baby or no baby, I want you to be my wife and me to be yours. So, before we look at that test, what do you say?"

Regina grinned widely. "Yes, Emma. I say yes."

"Thank God. How awkward would it have been if you said no and the test was positive?"

Regina laughed. "We'll have to get rings together to make it official."

"Well, actually..." Emma moved to her nightstand in the room and removed a little blue box from it. Regina gasped and looked at her questioningly. The Sheriff smiled sheepishly. "I may have been thinking about this for a while now. Couldn't find the right time or work up the nerve to ask until now." She held the box out in an offer, and Regina took it carefully. She opened it up and gasped. It was an oval-cut diamond with a silver band with smaller diamonds inlaid all the way around. The diamond was of considerable size because, even though Emma knew Regina wouldn't care about the size of it, she wanted to make sure everyone could easily see it and know that Regina was and would always be hers and vice versa.

"Oh my God," Regina breathed. "Emma, it's beautiful."

"I knew it was the one as soon as I saw it," Emma said. "Almost as beautiful as you."

Regina's teeth sank into her lower lip as the corners of her mouth curled upward. "Put it on me?"

"Of course." Emma took the ring and slid it on the ring finger on Regina's left hand. Once it was on, she lifted the hand to her lips and kissed her knuckles. "It's perfect on you."

"I love you so much, Emma." Regina kissed her with a grin on her face.

"I love you, too, Gina," the blonde laughed. "Now, how about we see if we're going to have a shotgun wedding or not?"

Brown eyes sharpened at her. "We will _not_ have a shotgun wedding whether I'm pregnant or not. If that's the case, we'll wait until after the baby is here. I refuse to walk down the aisle pregnant."

Emma only smiled. "Whatever you say, babe. Can you just check the test already before I die of suspense?"

Taking a deep breath, Regina turned the test over in her hands and stared down at it. Emma's eyes were trained on her fiance's face, too nervous to look at the test for herself.

Regina's mouth fell open, and she slowly looked up at Emma, whose stomach flipped.

"Well?" she asked uncertainly. "What's the verdict?"

A megawatt smile spread over Regina's face. "I'm pregnant."

Emma immediately hit the floor.

"Oh my God, Emma!" Regina exclaimed in shock. Before she could even kneel down to check on her, Emma was back up on her feet, her face shining bright with excitement. "Are you alright? I thought you wanted this!"

"I'm fine, and I do." She laughed a bit hysterically. "It's just that I never thought I'd be here. I actually knocked a woman up." Regina pursed her lips at the crude phrasing, but she couldn't be too annoyed when Emma's eyes lit up at her ecstatically. "You're pregnant. With our baby. The baby we both created." Wrapping her arms around her tight, Emma leaned her forehead against Regina's. "We're going to have a baby."

Regina smiled widely. "We're going to have a baby."

"Looks like PMS care packages are out for the next nine months," Emma teased, "and pregnancy care packages are in. Which reminds me, I picked up some of your favorite ice cream at the store."

Her lips were mauled in a hungry kiss that took her breath away, and Regina pulled back. "God, I really do love you." She smiled at the blonde until she finally noticed a spot on her cheek, and her face fell. "Emma Swan, why is there a bruise on your face?"

"Oh... that. Well, see, what happened was there was this bad guy running around town, right? Big baddie. Psycho. Nutjob. David and I were after him, and we were catching up to him. Of course, David wouldn't get to close to him because he's such a wuss. So, I had to jump at the guy and tackle him. We tussled, and he got a good punch or two in. But, in the end, I caught him and locked his ass up." Her chest swelled. "Because I'm the Savior."

Regina arched an eyebrow at her. "You ran into something, didn't you?"

"Yep. A pole. Nearly choked on my bear claw, too. Most excitement I've had on the job in weeks."

"You know you're going to have to be more careful now? I'll not have you kill yourself with your own carelessness and leave me to raise this child alone. Not to mention, I'd rather not have you bruised on our wedding day. People will think I beat you."

"That's your fault for leaving so many damn hickies on me all the time."

The brunette smirked unapologetically. "I regret nothing."

Emma laughed, nuzzling her nose into her neck. "Come on. I'll order in your favorite from Granny's tonight while you sit back and relax." She kissed her pulse point. "Can't have my pregnant girlfriend overexerting herself." Regina grinned. "Oh, and I have another surprise for you. I think you're really going to like this one."

"Hm, and what's that, dear?"

Green eyes sparkled jovially at her. "I'm going to let you tell my parents about the baby and the wedding however and whenever you want."

Regina brightened at the idea of a chance to mess with the Charmings and kissed her fiance. "And that is why I'm marrying you."

* * *

 _Somehow it always somehow comes back to magic baby in most of my stories but whatever. No ragrets. See you next time I decide to add more to this for no damn reason._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Just wanted to take a minute to thank you all for your reviews and responses to this story! I love writing this, and I'm so glad you seem to enjoy reading it. This chapter runs off of a prompt where Emma was meant to take care of an ill Regina. It worked really well with the whole pregnancy thing, but of course I've added more because I'm me, and I've got no self control. It's also the chapter that just kept going as you can see. It's a monstrosity. Let me know what you think. :)_

* * *

Emma stood against the wall outside Dr. Hopper's office, one arm laid over her abdomen as she played some pointless, time-killing game on her phone. Through the door beside her, all she could hear were low, muffled voices, distorted far beyond the point of recognition. Her eyes glanced up at the top of her phone. Four-thirty-eight. Henry and Archie had gone past their usual cut-off of four-thirty, which was strange. Usually, the kid was itching to get out of his therapy session. Just like Emma always was ever since Regina made her start scheduling appointments to help her deal with... everything. Her abandonment issues. Guilt over giving up Henry as a baby. Real-life fairy tales. Parents her own age-and the ridiculous amount of times she'd walked in on them doing it. Regina knew everything that ate at Emma-she always had. Of course, Emma got back at her by talking her into beginning therapy of her own. They both knew she had a lot of regret and guilt to overcome herself.

Between the three of them, the Swan-Mills family kept Archie wearing those fancy sweater vests and slacks. As much as Emma liked to complain about it, though, she had to admit that all of them seemed to benefit from the sessions.

The door opened, and Emma looked up from her phone.

"Thanks, Dr. Hopper," Henry called back as he exited the office. "I'll see you again Thursday." He closed the door and turned. "Ah!" He jumped backwards at the shock of finding his mother standing directly beside him, a creepy smile on her face.

"Jesus Christ, Ma," he gasped, gripping his chest and shaking his head. She grinned wider. "Hey, no. That doesn't count. You weren't even trying to scare me." The mother and son had a scaring competition going on between each other for the month of October. Whoever had the most scares by the end of the month won. What did they win? A lifetime's worth of bragging rights. Something that both contestants valued more than anything material.

"Still counts," Emma said. "That puts me in the lead." He scowled at her. "Hey, quit it with the moody teenager routine. You know I don't like it-it reminds me of how fast you're growing up." She threw an arm around his shoulders while they headed back down the stairs together. "So, you and Archie went longer than usual today." She looked at him with genuine concern. "You good?"

He nodded his head, sparing her a small smile. "Yeah, I'm good. He just wanted to make sure that I was as cool with the wedding and the baby as I seemed."

"You told him about that?" Emma asked, eyebrows raised.

His face fell with worry. "Yes. Was I not supposed to?"

She smiled at him. "That's not why I asked, kid. Archie's your therapist-you tell him whatever you want. I was just worried that maybe it's bothering you more than you're letting on." Emma frowned. When she and Regina had informed Henry of their engagement and pregnancy, he had been-well, confused mostly. But when the shock wore off, and they explained it (sparing him the dirty details, of course), he was all smiles and hugs, congratulating them and coming up with possible baby names.

"Hey, no, I'm cool, Ma," he assured her. "Seriously. You know I've always rooted for you and Mom to be together, and I'm excited about having a baby brother or sister. Little Oliver/Sophia is a welcome addition to the family."

"Oliver/Sophia, huh?" she smirked. "Yesterday, it was Gavin/Riley. You got to stop changing your mind so much if we're ever going to pick a name, kid."

"Hey, it's not my job to pick the name," he shrugged. "I just come up with the options for you and Mom." He narrowed his eyes as he looked across the street. "Speaking of, isn't that her?"

Emma followed his eyes to the front of Town Hall where they watched as Regina walked briskly towards the parking lot where her Benz was parked. Frowning, Emma checked her watch.

"She's leaving fifteen minutes earlier than usual," she mused. "Weird. She never leaves work early." They both watched her hustle towards the parking lot before freezing suddenly. Even from across the street, Emma saw the look of panic in those wide eyes.

"What's she doing?" Henry muttered.

"I don't know, kid. Maybe she's-"

Emma's words halted when Regina bolted to the bushes lining Town Hall and bent over them, practically shoving herself between them. Neither of them had to be within earshot to know what the convulsing movements of her body meant.

"Did she just...?" Henry trailed off, his mouth hanging open in awe.

"Yeah," Emma nodded with the same shocked look on her face. "She did." Sighing, she looked at her son. "I need to go take care of that. Think you can get home on your own?"

He nodded, patting his jeans pocket. "Yeah. Got my house key." He started in the opposite direction for home. "Good luck with that."

"Thanks," Emma sighed, looking back to where Regina was still hunched over the bushes. "I'm going to need it."

Jogging across the street, Emma made her way to her pregnant fiance slowly and a bit apprehensively. She had dealt with a lot of different Regina's before. Good mood Regina was her favorite-the one that liked to laugh and kiss and get frisky-but Emma had learned how best to care for all the other ones as well. Angry Regina was probably the hardest, as she was usually angry at Emma. Sad Regina usually just wanted to snuggle, although she'd never admit it. Sexy Regina wanted to, well, be sexy. Which maybe was Emma's actual favorite.

But Sick Regina was a new one, because in all the time they'd known each other Emma had never once seen her girlfriend sick. Like, actually sick. Sure, she'd had headaches or been a little under the weather, and of course there was PMS-afflicted Regina, but Emma had never seen her physically ill. At least, not to her knowledge. She had no clue how Regina would want to be treated like this. Sure, Regina was prideful and didn't like to be pitied, but she also loved to be waited on hand-and-foot when she didn't feel well. To be treated like a queen-which, Emma often reminded her, she was. So, was a gentle approach better, or would Regina want to be left alone?

"Fuck it," Emma muttered to herself as she approached the woman still bent over the bushes. "She can get pissed if she wants-I'm taking care of her."

So, with a deep breath, Emma moved behind Regina quietly before placing a soothing hand on her back. "Babe, you okay?"

Her response was a gasp and a jolt followed by another loud wretch. Emma grimaced before placing another hand on Regina's shoulder to help keep her steady and focused on the back of her head rather than the puddle gathered in the mulch.

"E-Emma," Regina floundered, mortified at having been caught. "Go away."

"Nope," the blonde said back. "Not going away."

"I don't need you here."

"Yeah, you do."

Regina frowned angrily at the stubborn woman rubbing small circles on her back. "I don't _want_ you here. With me. Like this. I'm... I'm..."

"Sick?" Emma finished for her.

The reply came out defeated. "Disgusting."

"Regina, stop," Emma chuckled lightly. "You think I don't know what this feels like? I was sick all the time with Henry. It was awful, and I know I would've given everything in the world to have someone there to comfort me through it." The thumb from the hand on Regina's shoulder massaged the back of her neck gently, and Regina sighed at the feeling. Emma spoke softly, "You're carrying our child, Gina. There's nothing disgusting about it. I'm not going anywhere. Okay?"

Regina closed her eyes at the words. "Okay."

Emma smiled. "Okay." She felt Regina beginning to straighten up. "Feeling better?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I was just really nauseous in the office-it came out of nowhere. I thought I could make it home in time." She glanced down at the bushes with a grimace. "I was wrong. God, it's humiliating."

"It's alright," Emma assured her, looping an arm around her waist. "No one saw. Well, except for me and Henry, but we know why."

"Where is he?" Regina questioned, searching for their son. "I didn't gross him out, did I?"

"Babe, nobody's grossed out," Emma said firmly yet with a loving smile. "How many times have you cleaned up after his puke before?" Regina sighed. "It's fine. I sent him home ahead of us. Who knows? Maybe he'll have dinner ready for us."

"Doubtful," the brunette said with a sly grin. "He inherited his biological mother's cooking skills. Or lack thereof."

Emma smiled at the sharp tongue that told her Regina, despite her sickness, was in a good mood. "There's my boo." Brown eyes shot to her in warning at the nickname, but Emma paid her no mind. She knew that deep down Regina loved all the stupid pet names she gave her. "I'll have you know that I have been learning how to cook. Snow's been teaching me."

"Shouldn't you be learning from someone who actually _can_ cook?" Regina couldn't let the chance to take a swipe at her soon-to-be mother-in-law pass by.

Emma rolled her eyes as Regina grinned. "Ha-ha. Very funny. You can say a lot of things about my mother, but she is pretty good in the kitchen." Regina raised an eyebrow at her. "I mean, not as good as you, of course. You're the best ever. But Mom's not so bad."

Regina shrugged reluctantly. "I suppose she isn't terrible, and anything for you is improvement."

"Thank you. So, how about this? How about I show off some of my newfound skills tonight? I can make dinner-something light so you don't get sick. And maybe something smothered in caramel for dessert? Then, I can put these magic hands to use on those feet that I know damn well are aching from the heels. I actually picked up some new bath salts and candles at the store the other day for you. I could draw you a nice hot bath and carry you up the stairs to it."

"I'm capable of walking, dear."

"Well, yeah, I know you're capable of it. That doesn't mean you don't deserve to be carried around. You're a queen, remember?"

Regina smiled, her eyes sparkling. "What did I ever do to deserve you in my life? Your thoughtfulness never ceases to amaze me."

"Well, I have to keep you on your toes," Emma grinned and moved to kiss her. She stopped, though, when she remember what Regina had only just got finished doing in the bushes, and rerouted her destination for her cheek. "Come on. I'll drive us home."

Ten minutes later, Emma and Regina walked inside their home together, hand-in-hand as they discussed their days. Well, mostly Regina just talked about how nauseous and short-tempered she'd been all day long.

"I think I've traumatized my secretary," she chuckled, a bit too amused to be considered ashamed. "I apologized before she left for the day, but she still may never show up for work again."

Emma shrugged. "We'll get her a fruit basket or something." Regina started up the stairs for the bathroom to brush her teeth and rinse out her mouth while the blonde headed for the kitchen. "I'm going to start on dinner." She rounded the corner only for Henry to pop up from behind the kitchen island and shout at her. Emma screamed, jumping three feet in the air and landing, not on her feet, but directly on her ass. Henry doubled over with laughter.

"Kid!" she growled as she clambered to her feet. "Not cool."

"Got you," he beamed. "Now, we're tied." He moved past her towards the living room. "You're going to have to stop being so jumpy if you expect to win this competition, Ma."

She glared at him. "Do you want to eat tonight or not? Because I am not above withholding food from you."

His forehead creased in surprise. "Wait a minute. You're making dinner?" Emma nodded. "What the hell? Mom's already sick-are you trying to kill her?"

"Language, young man." Regina entered the kitchen with a stern look on her face, and his ears burned while Emma snickered.

"Busted," she said, but her smile fell away when those admonishing eyes cut over to her.

"And where do you think he learned that from?" Regina added.

Emma rubbed the back of her neck and shrugged. "No clue. If I had to guess, I'd say Neal, probably. That kid has quite the mouth on him."

Henry laughed. "Lame, Ma. He can't even form full sentences yet."

"That we know of," Emma said with comically serious eyes. "Something tells me that kid is a evil genius behind those cute smiles and coos."

"You're an idiot," Regina laughed, and the blonde grinned. "But I do love you."

"Damn right you do." Leaning closer, Emma kissed her.

"Ugh, guys, no," Henry groaned. "I'm right here. Will you just cook dinner, Ma?"

"Oh, now he wants my food," Emma teased but moved further into the kitchen anyway, retrieving a pot from the cabinet.

"What are you planning on making, dear?" Regina asked, sharing a concerned look with Henry while her girlfriend's back was turned. As much as she loved Emma, neither she or Henry were exaggerating about her poor kitchen skills. Last time she tried to cook something, she caught the stove on fire.

"Nice try hiding your worry," Emma said and stuck her tongue out at the two. "No more grease fires, I promise." She perused the pantry before emerging with a large can of chicken broth. "Actually, I was thinking of this really good homemade chicken soup recipe Mom taught me. Considering it's fall, and you're sick, I thought it would be nice. And I'm really good at it." She winked. "Oh, and of course there will be some lip-smacking good grilled cheese sandwiches to follow."

"Nice," Henry grinned. "What about dessert?"

"I could handle that," Regina inserted. "I could make a-"

"No way," Emma shook her head stubbornly. "You don't feel well, and in this household that means you get catered to. No working from you at all. As much as I know it kills you, this kitchen is my territory for the evening. I have a plan for dessert."

"Emma, you don't have to-"

"I don't have to, but I'm going to." The blonde spoke firmly, but there was a soft smile that made her green eyes sparkle. "I'm serious, Gina. I got this. You two go watch TV or something. I'll have it done in no time." She turned on her heel and busied herself with preparing the soup.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Henry muttered before retreating to the living room, where the sounds of the television echoed from. Emma assumed Regina had followed after him, so she was surprised when a pair of hands draped something around her waist. Frowning, she looked down to find an apron tied around her. Regina rested her chin on her shoulder with a smile. "Babe, I don't really need this. Nothing I'm making is messy, and I am capable of being neat and tidy."

"No, you aren't," Regina said, and Emma couldn't argue. She was pretty messy. Regina kissed her neck sweetly. "I like you in an apron. Very sexy. You're like my hot housewife."

"That's your fantasy?" Emma chuckled. "Very 1950s of you, hon." She gasped when Regina took her earlobe in her mouth, sucking and nibbling on it. "Okay, babe, seriously. If you don't want a charred kitchen, you're going to have to stop distracting me with all the sexy stuff."

"I can't help it." She kissed her neck, sucking on the skin until a dark patch formed. "I've discovered something about this whole pregnancy thing. It makes me really-" she led a trail of kisses back up Emma's neck- "really horny." Something between a cough and a squeak passed over Emma's lips, and Regina chuckled before stepping back from her. "I guess we'll just have to wait until tonight." Her heels clacked against the tile as she walked away.

"Holy fucking goddamn," Emma breathed with wide eyes as she gripped the counter for support.

The sound of Regina's soft laughter reverberated through the kitchen. "I heard that."

An hour and a half later, Emma set the table for dinner and rubbed her hands together with a smile. Well, at least her first homemade dinner for her family looked nice.

"Hey, guys!" she called out, crossing her arms and pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Dinner's ready!"

Seconds later, Henry came bounding into the dining room with hungry eyes while Regina followed along behind him. He looked over the meal with raised eyebrows before nodding to Emma.

"Looks nice, Ma," he noted. "If it tastes as good as it looks, I'm going to be one happy son."

"Well, let's hope." Emma clasped her hands a bit nervously.

"It's going to be delicious, you know." Regina wrapped an arm around her and kissed her cheek firmly. "I'm sure of it."

"Well, I'm glad you're so certain," Emma smiled, and Regina smiled.

The three of them sat down together at the table together and spooned their bowls full of the soup. Emma sat back, her hands in her lap, and waited. She didn't touch her soup or her sandwich. Only stared at her fiance and son anxiously, her fingers tapping against her kneecaps.

"Ma?" Henry asked, one eyebrow raised. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Not yet."

Regina smirked. "So, you're going to just watch us?"

"Like a creep?" Henry finished for her.

"Yep," Emma nodded. "That's exactly what I'm going to do. Go ahead. Eat."

"This is weird, but okay." Henry picked up his spoon and stirred it in his bowl. Lifting it gingerly, he took a slow sip. Emma watched him carefully.

And if she hadn't been watching so attentively, she might have missed it. It was just a brief expression. A quick little glimpse that passed over his face before it was rectified quickly. A wrinkle on an otherwise smooth canvas. But Emma was paying attention, and she did notice it. That shocked look. The glimmer of disgust. Repugnance. Then, it was gone, replaced with a smile as he lifted her head to her.

"It's great, Ma," he lied. "Really good."

Emma frowned. "Kid, you don't have to lie to spare my feelings." She shook her head. "It's terrible. I saw your face."

Henry looked at her apologetically. "It's not... that bad. It's just..."

"Gross. Yeah, I get it." She cleared her throat before standing. "It's fine, kid. I'm not going to make you eat it. "I'll just, um, I'll call in a pizza or something."

"Emma-" Regina started, but the blonde turned on her heel and left the room.

Henry looked to her. "I tried to play it off, Mom. Seriously. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, but... it really is _that_ bad."

Regina placed her hand over his and squeezed. "It's alright, dear. I think there's something more bothering her." She stood, smoothing her skirt out. "I'll go and talk to her."

"Tell her I'm sorry," he requested. "I don't want her to be upset with me."

She smiled at him. "She isn't, Henry."

Regina moved out of the kitchen into the den where she found Emma seated on the sofa, her knees hugged to her chest. Moving inside, she placed a hand on her shoulder, and Emma looked up at her in surprise.

"You alright?" Regina asked.

Frantically, Emma wiped at her eyes and sniffed. "I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine," the brunette said knowingly, and Emma frowned in annoyance.

"I'm just frustrated with myself over making a shitty dinner. I really thought I had it down."

Regina sat down beside of Emma and wrapped her arm around her. "Emma, darling, I'm pretty certain that there is a lot more bothering you than just the meal." Emma huffed out with her brow furrowed. How was it that Regina could always see through her like glass? "Will you please tell me about it?"

Emma hesitated. "It's just... You're pregnant, and we're a family. I want to be able to take care of you, Henry, and the new baby in every way possible. Including making you dinner. I mean, it shouldn't be this hard, right? I should be able to do it no problem. I'm the Savior, y'know? I've slayed dragons and broken curses. I should be able to cook an edible meal for my family." She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration.

"Emma, it's okay." Regina placed kiss on her cheek with a smile. "I promise we all still love you even though you can't cook. Why are you so worked up about this? It's just dinner."

"It's not just dinner. It's..." Emma exhaled with a huff and looked at her fiance with glistening eyes. "I want to be ready." Her hand came to rest on Regina's still-flat stomach, where her gaze dropped. "I want to be prepared. I-I don't know a lot about babies. Taking care of them, I mean. I don't know the first thing about them."

"That's not true. You're great with Neal."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but he's my brother, not my baby. I get to send him home to my parents whenever he gets fussy or starts crying. And he doesn't even like me all that much. Not really. He always poops when I hold him."

"That's just everyone's natural response to you," Regina shrugged with a smirk, and Emma shot her a look. Reaching out, Regina cradled her face and turned Emma's face to her. She stroked her cheeks tenderly. "First of all, your brother loves you very much. You're the only one who can make him laugh and smile on command. You're excellent with children, Emma. They love you-they can't help but love you. And as for our baby, well, I already know you're going to be wonderful with her."

"How do you know that?"

Regina leaned forward and kissed her gently. "Because you are an excellent mother, and you already love her. And she'll love you, too. That's all that matters."

"Yeah, but you're so great with babies. I mean, you're an amazing mother. You always have been. When Henry was a baby, it's like you knew exactly what to do. You always know exactly what to do. You're like Super-Mom."

Regina pursed her lips. "You want to know a secret, dear?" Her lips rested against Emma's cheek. "I had no idea what I was doing when I first got Henry. No clue whatsoever. And a lot of the time, I still don't know. Nobody is ever totally prepared for parenthood. We're all just figuring it out as we go along. Everything's going to be fine, Emma. I promise."

"I guess," Emma sighed and stared at her feet. "It's just, y'know, I always have these doubts. About everything really. I had them with Henry. With my parents. With being the Savior. I even have them about us sometimes."

"Doubts?" Regina's forehead creased with worry. "Doubts about our relationship?"

"What? No!" Emma's eyes were wide as plates as she took her fiance's hands. "Not at all. I have no doubt in the world that I love you, and you love me. We're meant to be together, Gina-I know that. And I can't wait to marry you. I don't doubt us at all." Her shoulders slump. "It's just an insecurity of mine, I suppose. I feel inadequate in everything I do. Like I'm not good enough. Not good enough to be a mother. Not a good enough daughter or big sister. Not good enough to save everyone when I have to. Definitely not good enough for you. I don't know. Maybe it's just an orphan thing. Maybe I'm just a by-product of a shitty childhood, but I can't shake it sometimes. I know that I don't deserve all this happiness, and-"

She was silenced by a firm pair of lips against hers, and her eyes widened at Regina in surprise.

The brunette pulled back with a serious, hard expression. "I want you to hear me loud and clear, Emma Swan. I want you to listen to me. You are not inadequate. You never have been. You are good enough. You are more than good enough. I have never before met anyone so good and kind and fantastic as you. You think you aren't good enough for me? Darling, you are the only person in this world that I actually admire." Emma knit her brow. "All that you've been through, all that you've come out of, all the pain and the sadness and the hurt-all of it. You took it all, and you didn't let it make you. Other people would allow that kind of pain to mold them. To make them bitter and angry." She smiled weakly. "I did it. I allowed circumstance to dictate the person I was. You never did, though. You are so strong that you took all of the things that threatened to hold you back, and you became this wonderful, kindhearted woman before me. Do you know how astounding that is? How strong you are? You're a hero, Emma. You always have been. My hero." She stroked her cheek. "I know we both have our insecurities, and we both tend to get in a rut where we let ourselves believe that we don't deserve what we have. But, darling, we do. Look at how far we've come in life. Look at how we've grown as people. How much better we are than before. That's what matters. Not the past. The present. Every day, you and I choose to be good people. To be good parents. To love and not hate. That deserves happiness." She wiped away the silent tears that fell from Emma's eyes and smiled. "Better?"

"Yes," Emma whispered and laughed hoarsely. "Aren't I supposed to comforting you?"

Regina kissed her softly before hugging her close. "Sometimes we all need to be taken care of. Even you, Savior."

"Thank you," Emma sighed. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Hey, by the way, what was all that 'she' talk about with the baby? Do you know something I don't?" She raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

Regina smiled. "No, dear, I don't. I just have a feeling it might be a girl. Now, you should call in that pizza before our son starts eating the walls."

Emma laughed. "I'm on it."

Henry's voice rang through the house. "Guys, good news! The grilled cheese sandwiches taste awesome! I know because I ate them all."

Later that night, after a hot bath together, Emma and Regina sank into bed together, arms wrapped around each other. Regina's head rested on Emma's shoulder, who dropped a loving kiss on the top of the brunette's head.

"Night, Gina."

"Night, dear. I love you."

Emma hummed with a smile. No matter how many times she heard it, she'd never get tired of hearing those words. "Love you, too."

The two drifted off into peaceful sleep together.

At least they did for a few hours. At four o'clock that morning, Emma was aroused out of bed by a sound she couldn't identify through her grogginess at first. Then, as she became more alert, she grimaced at the distinctive wretching sounds coming from behind the closed bathroom door.

"And so it begins," she murmured before standing and staggering blindly through the pitch dark room, cursing when she stubbed her toe on the wardrobe. "Gina, babe, I'm coming in." She pushed the door open, squinting at the bright lights, and blinked away spots. When her vision grew accustomed to the light, she found the brunette knelt over the toilet, hugging the seat with her head buried in it. Her body wracked as she vomited up her dinner, and Emma involuntarily scrunched her nose.

"So, I guess pizza probably wasn't the best decision," she concluded.

Gasping air, Regina lifted her head to glare at the blonde, her skin pale and covered in a thin sheet of cold sweat. "Your child is trying to kill me."

"Oh, so now she's my child." Moving behind her, Emma place one comforting hand on her fiance's back while the other gathered Regina's hair and held it back from her face. "That's how it's going to be, hm? When she behaves, she's yours. When she's being a pain, she's mine."

Looking back at her, Regina mustered up a weak smile. "Exactly."

Emma just grinned. "Makes sense. Hey, tell me something. How do you still look so radiant even while throwing your guts up?"

Regina opened her mouth to respond, but her eyes grew round and panicked. In a second, her head plunged back into the toilet to hurl.

"This is not radiant." Her head still hung low. "It's repugnant."

"I mean, maybe a little." Regina swatted at her blindly without turning, and Emma smiled. "But you still look really great, babe." Regina side-eyed her. "I mean it."

"Whatever." Slowly, the brunette stood and flushed the toilet. She moved to the sink and brushed her teeth. "I don't believe you. I could tell you were trying not to gag yourself." She frowned at her. "I'm a mess."

"A hot mess," Emma clarified and was pleased to see she got a smile from the other woman. "So, we're both already up. Why don't I start a shower for us?" She winked at her. "I can show you just how irresistibly sexy I find you."

A wide grin spread across Regina's lips as the blonde slipped out of her pajamas quickly and strutted towards the shower. "A marvelous idea, dear."

Three hours later, Emma and Regina moved around the kitchen busily. Regina made breakfast while Emma worked on a fresh pot of coffee for the day. As she pressed the start button on the maker, a pair of arms slipped around her from behind, and she smiled down at the apron again.

"Surely you aren't requesting that I cook again?" the blonde teased.

"No," Regina said. "I just really like the way you look in it." Emma turned in her arms, and Regina pinned her against the kitchen counter. "How long do you think we have before Henry wakes?" Her lips latched onto Emma's neck.

"You're ready to go again already?" she gasped, gripping the counter to keep herself steady. "We just did it in the shower. And then on the bed. And in the walk-in closet."

"I told you," Regina whispered. "Pregnancy makes me horny. And I want to fuck you as much as I can before I turned into a beached whale. Before you don't want me to anymore."

Emma let out a breathy laugh. "Hate to break it to you, babe, but I will always want to have sex with you. Literally. When we're old with brittle bones, I will break both my hips just to fuck you. I mean that."

"How romantic," Regina smiled against her skin. "Why don't we head into my study and lock the door? Think you're up for one more go before work?"

"Oh, I am so up for it," Emma grinned. Just then, they heard the sounds of movement above them from Henry's room.

"We'd better hurry," Regina told her. "He's still got to shower and get ready for school. That buys us an hour."

"You go ahead," Emma said with a devious look in her eyes. "I'll be right there."

Regina frowned as the blonde brushed by her. "What? What are you doing?"

"Just got to take care of something real quick. Won't take a second." Regina frowned as her fiance disappeared up the stairs and sighed before moving towards her study. It was as her hand was gripping the door knob to open it that she heard Henry's door squeak open above, and then a scream from Emma followed by Henry's high-pitched shriek.

" _Damn it, Ma!_ " he exclaimed furiously. "It's too early for this!"

"Back in the lead," Emma snickered.

Shaking her head, Regina laughed to herself and touched her stomach tenderly. "You'd better get ready, little one. Your family is insane." Then, she called out as she entered the study, "Are you coming, Emma?

Emma's footsteps bounded down the stairs loudly. "Not yet!"


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews and follows/favorites. You've been so encouraging with this story that just keeps on coming. Honestly, guys, I've got no idea where this thing is headed. Not the faintest of clues. I haven't planned any of it, but I'm not going to start now. Seems to be writing itself pretty well as it turns out. I hope you enjoy this fluffy chapter. :)_

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Snow White was not an idiot. No matter how often Regina liked to call her that, she wasn't stupid. In fact, she was quite intuitive. Before Emma told them she was interested in women, not men, Snow had already had her suspicions of it. And when Emma and Regina were seeing each other in secret, Snow had known that Emma was involved with someone-though, to be fair, she never would've guessed it was Regina. Yes, Snow White was much more intuitive than she was given credit for.

Which is why, as she sat in her usual at Granny's Diner across from her daughter, she knew something was wrong. Emma may have been a human lie detector, but she wasn't the best at lying herself. In fact, she was kind of bad at it from Snow's experience. There were quite a few tells that gave her away entirely. The first was fidgeting. She twitched when she was nervous or uncomfortable. Her hands, her feet. Even her lips quirked. And then there were her eyes. Whenever Emma told her lie, she couldn't keep her eyes still. They roamed in every direction. And there was the stutter as well.

So, as Emma sat across the table from her, her fingers tapping on the top, her heels bouncing on the floor, apparently unable to look her mother in the eye, Snow knew there was something going on. And she intended to find out what.

"Glad you could have lunch with me today," Snow smiled at her. "I know it can be difficult to get away from the station."

Emma shrugged, glancing over at Ruby as she brought them their food. "Eh. I-It's been pretty q-quiet the last few days."

Ruby smirked at her. "You good there, Porky Pig?"

Emma scowled. "Shut up, R-Ruby. I'm just, uh... I-I don't..." She shook her head. "Damn it!"

"Calm down, sweetheart." Snow reached out and covered Emma's hand with hers, but the blonde lept out of her reach. She furrowed her brow. "Are you alright?"

Emma swallowed, forcing her voice to steady. "I'm fine, Mom. Sorry. I just... I didn't sleep very well last night." She ran her fingers through her hair before flashing the most of a smile she could. "What did you want to talk about, Mom?"

"Well, I had planned on telling you this with your father," she said. "But, since he took Henry on that camping trip this weekend, he told me to tell you for the both of us."

Emma knit her brow. "What is it?"

"Your father and I bought a house," she said, and Emma raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"You're moving out of the loft?"

"Yes," Snow nodded. "It's just too cramped with Neal, and we decided it was time for a family home. It's lovely, Emma, and there's plenty of room for you and Henry to come visit whenever you like." She swallowed a bitter taste. "Even Regina."

Emma smirked. "You're inviting Regina over for a sleepover?"

She frowned. "If she'd like so, yes."

"Well, as noble as that is of you, I highly doubt that she'll want to take you up on that." Emma smiled at her mother. "I'm happy for you and Dad. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Emma, sweetie," she said and pursed her lips. "So, in the spirit of sharing, how are you? Anything you'd like to talk to your mother about?"

Emma's eyes widened. "What? N-No. Nothing."

"Really? No news you'd like to tell me?"

She shook her head emphatically like a child. "Nope. Nothing comes to mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." With that, she shoved her burger into her mouth to shut herself up before the truth came spilling out.

She sighed. "Emma, dear-"

They were interrupted by a ringing, and Emma looked down at her phone, grateful for the distraction. She looked at the screen as she silenced the alarm, and her eyes widened. Shit. Ten till one. Fuck. Fuck. Ten till one. Ten till one meant she was going to be late.

"Sorry, Mom, but I have to go!" She jumped to her feet, throwing money down for the tip. "H-Hate to cut this short, but I have an appointment I've got to get to."

"Appointment?" Snow repeated, brow knit and stood. "What appointment? What are you talking about?"

"Talk to you later, Mom!" Emma sprinted for the door, unmindful of the recently mopped floors despite the wet floor sign in place. She slipped on the linoleum and tumbled forward. She clipped her forehead on the edge of the counter, slicing open her forehead deeply.

"Emma!" Snow and Ruby both rushed to her aid, but Emma staggered back to her feet, swatting away their hands.

"I'm fine-gotta go!" She rushed out the door and raced for the hospital as fast as her legs would carry her. She really hoped Regina would be in a good mood.

* * *

Regina sat in the hospital room with her legs crossed and hands clasped over her knees, looking as elegant as one possibly can perched on an examination table. Beside her, Dr. Whale stood uncomfortably, hands behind his back, and tried to look anywhere but at the clock on the wall.

"She'll be here shortly," Regina said for what must have been the tenth time. "She's probably just held up at work."

"Of course," he nodded with a kind smile. "We'll wait as long as we need for the Sheriff."

Regina looked down at her wrist watch, lips pulled down in annoyance. "It had better not be too much longer." The unspoken threat was apparent in her tone, and Whale prayed for the Savior's sake that she had a good excuse for her tardiness.

"Excuse me! Pardon me! Sorry-coming through! Out of the way, please!" Footsteps resounded through the open doorway, and a few seconds later, a visibly disheveled sheriff came sliding into the room. Her hair was a mess of tangles on her head, her eyes wide, and her clothes creased and wrinkled.

"I'm here!" she panted as she hurried to Regina's side. "I'm so sorry I'm late."

"What happened to you?" Regina frowned. "You look like a mess."

"Sorry." Emma gave her an apologetic smile and began to pull her hair back out of her face in a ponytail. "Just got held up." With her hair back, the still-bleeding cut above her right eyebrow came into view.

"Who did this to you?" Regina demanded, eyes wide as she reached out to her in concern.

"What?" Emma frowned and glanced up to where Regina's finger brushed against the side of the cut. She winced. "Oh, that. It's nothing. I promise. It was a, um, a call. Bar fight. Had to break up some guys. No biggie."

Regina looked at her strangely for a moment, noticing how her eyes skirted around her. Then, she smiled widely. "There wasn't any bar fight, was there, dear?" Emma's face fell as well as her stomach. "You ran into something again, didn't you?"

Emma cleared her throat. "N-No."

"Dear. You're stuttering."

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Fine. Yes. I fell at Granny's trying to get away from my mother and get here on time. Let's not make a big deal of it, okay? I'm fine-all but my pride. I want to see a picture of our miracle baby." Reaching up, Regina brushed her soft fingertips over the cut, and it disappeared, leaving not even a shadow of a scar.

The two turned to very shocked Dr. Whale. He knew the queen's fury-he'd been subject to it more than a few times in the past-and he knew she didn't forgive anyone so easily. Well, anyone but Emma, apparently. How the daughter of Snow White had managed to soften the Evil Queen so much was beyond him, but he was happy for it. He'd rather not have violence in his hospital.

"We're ready to start now, Doctor," Regina said when he still didn't move.

He cleared his throat, shaking away his surprise. "Right." He smiled at the two. "Let's see this sonogram then, shall we?" He took the gel in hand and approached Regina with clear hesitance. "Um, you'll have to lift your shirt." She cocked an eyebrow at her, and he visibly shook. "I mean, whenever you're ready, y-your Majesty."

"Take it easy, Doc," Emma chuckled. "She's not going to fireball you. Right, honey?" Regina offered no response, only continued to glare at him. "Oh, for crying out loud. I just busted my face and sprinted a mile to get here. I'm not waiting another second." She lifted Regina's shirt up over her still-flat stomach and earned herself a sharp look from her girlfriend. "Babe, cut it out. I had to go through all this with Henry before-you're doing it now." She looked to Whale. "Beam her up, Scotty."

"Miss Swan!" Regina huffed.

"I want to see my baby, dammit!" Emma said right back at her and faced Whale. "If you're too scared to do it, I will." She snatched the bottle of gel from his hands and, without a second's hesitation, spread it over Regina's stomach. The brunette jumped in shock. "Yeah, it's cold. I remember that much." Looking at a stunned Whale, she nodded to her fiance's exposed stomach. "Well. Think you can handle the wand-thingy, or do I need to do that as well?"

"I, um, I can do that," he said, grasping the sonogram wand tightly and stepping forward.

Regina glared at Emma. "You're despicable."

"And you're stubborn," Emma threw back at her. "I know this isn't fun, and it's pretty humiliating as well, but it's necessary." Her expression softened, and she took Regina's hand warmly. "I'm here through it all, babe. Right here."

Regina smiled weakly back at her. "Thank you, darling."

Whale pressed the wand gently to Regina's stomach, and the two women turned their attention to the screen before them. A fuzzy image of gray, black, and white static appeared on the monitor.

"What will it look like?" Regina whispered.

"At this point in the pregnancy, the fetus won't resemble much of a baby yet," Whale explained. "It's small and only just entering the early stages of development."

"Henry looked like a peanut at eight weeks," Emma said with a smile. "Let's see if this baby takes after its brother."

Whale slid the wand over Regina's stomach, brow furrowed.

"Is something wrong?" Regina questioned, frowning at his puzzled expression.

"No, nothing's wrong," he assured her. "Sometimes it takes a little longer to locate." He smiled at them. "Seems like you've got a stubborn child on your hands."

"Big surprise there," Emma muttered, and Regina smiled softly. A few more seconds stretched by, and there was still no sign on the screen.

"Are you sure you're looking in the right place?" Regina asked, her concern growing more and more.

Emma chuckled. "Babe, where else is he going to look?"

"Well, I don't know, but-"

"There it is." Dr. Whale's announcement silenced both of them, and their heads snapped up at the monitor. "There's your baby."

"That?" Regina responded, her eyes wide as she gaped at the rounded, oblong image on the screen. Her voice was watery and choked. "That's our child?"

"Huh," Emma smiled. "Looks like it does take after Henry." She tore her eyes from the monitor to look down at Regina's stomach lovingly. "Hey there, little Peanut."

"You will not call our child that," Regina laughed, and Emma kissed her cheek.

"Yes, dear."

"Let me turn the audio on here, and you should be able to hear the heartbeat." He flipped a switch on the sonogram machine, and a loud, steady thumping rang through the otherwise silent room.

"Oh, wow," Regina breathed, her eyes glistening. "That's... That's..."

"Beautiful," Emma finished for her, smiling at the screen in a daze. A single tear rolled down her cheek. "It's beautiful." Regina reached up, cupping her cheek in her hand, and wiped the tear away with her thumb. Emma looked down at her with a grin. "We did that."

The brunette beamed and kissed her. "We did indeed."

The two left the hospital with their hands locked together and several printed pictures of their baby.

"So, we should probably start baby-proofing, right?" Emma said. "Get the house ready. Although, I vote we don't lock up our toilets like some people do. Seems excessive, and I know damn well that I wouldn't be able to figure out how to open it." She scratched the back of her neck, frowning. "And we should probably figure out the nursery as well. Colors... but we can't do that until we know the gender. If you want to know at all. Some people like to be surprised, I know. We could do a gender-neutral color, I guess. Like, um, green. That's kind of boy-ish, though. Red? No. Too close to pink. Yellow. Yellow could do. We need to get a stroller and a high chair. And baby clothes. Blankets. Toys. God, we aren't going to be able to get all this in nine months! What are we going to do, Gina?" She looked panicked at her fiance.

"Emma, darling, calm down." She gripped her shoulders with a smile. "You're freaking yourself out."

"Damn right I am! We've got so much to do before the baby gets here and not enough time to do it in."

"Em-ma." She said it in the tone that made Emma immediately stop. The tone that wrenched her stomach in the very best of ways. "It's all going to be fine. I know you're worried, and you're afraid, but there's no reason to be. We are ready for this baby, and what we haven't yet done to prepare, we have more than enough time to complete." Leaning forward, she kissed Emma's lips warmly. "We're going to be fine, dear."

"How do you know?" Emma whispered.

Regina smiled, squeezing her shoulders. "Because I know us, Emma. We're already mothers."

"I know, but I've never taken care of a baby before. I mean, I didn't know Henry until he was ten-years-old. And yeah, there's Neal, but he's my brother. Not my child. I've never raised a baby before."

"Well, I have, and I can give you more than enough pointers." Regina hugged her close. "I have nothing but confidence in you. Now, what do you say we go home, and I'll fix us some hot cocoa. Then, we'll do some online shopping for baby supplies." She curled an arm around Emma, who smiled and leaned into her.

"That sounds fantastic," she whispered, resting her head on her shoulder. "Hey. Want to know something?"

"Of course."

"I love you a whole lot."

Regina smiled and kissed her temple. "I love you, too."

"Good. Because I'm pretty sure my mother is onto us, and I nearly spilled the beans at lunch today."

"Emma Swan, you didn't."

"No, I didn't. I managed to get out before she wormed it out of me, but I don't know how much longer we can get away with this." Her fingers danced circles over Regina's stomach, eliciting a smile from the brunette. "You're going to start showing soon enough."

"How soon?"

She shrugged. "It's different for everyone, but it's supposed to take longer with your first pregnancy. For me, I didn't show until, like, the third month."

Regina's eyes sparkled at her. "I imagine you had an adorable pregnant belly."

"Didn't feel adorable. I was top-heavy as fuck."

"Language. The baby can hear you, you know. I'd rather it not come out with a vocabulary straight out of a Quentin Tarantino script."

"You say that, but it would be pretty bad-ass to have a baby Sam Jackson on our hands," Emma grinned, and Regina laughed. "I'll be happy when you start showing. That's when it gets exciting. You'll be able to feel it kicking and moving around. Which is fantastic, of course, until it starts treating your bladder like a waterbed. Or latches onto your ribs. Oh, and if it gets hiccoughs-that really is hell." She smiled fondly. "But then it'll position itself in your stomach where its feet are pressed against you, and you'll be able to see its the impression under your skin-which, I'll admit, is nightmare-inducing at first glance. But then you can count every single toe. And it will make you realize that this is real. There's really a tiny person in there. You're really making a life." She looked at Regina and kissed the tip of her nose. "Y'know, I think I loved Henry from the second I found out I was pregnant, even though I was too terrified to realize it at the time. Even with the circumstances, I loved him from the word go. It wasn't until then, though, that I really _fell_ in love with him. And all I wanted to do was hold him and protect him. But... I couldn't. I had to give him his best chance in life-which he got in you." Her palm fell flat against Regina's abdomen. "I am so grateful that I've been given this second chance."

"Neither one of us had Henry under the best of circumstances," Regina said. "I did everything I could to be a good mother, but I was still drowning in bitter anger and resentment. We've both got our regrets. This time, though, we're doing it together." She took Emma's hand and kissed it.

Emma grinned widely. "Together."


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Thank you all for your encouraging reviews. :D_

* * *

"Why did your mother insist on dinner tonight again?"

It had to be the fourth time Regina had asked the question, and Emma resisted the urge to roll her eyes only barely as she, her fiance, and Henry made their way up the walkway to the Charming household. Purchased only a week prior, it was an intimate, two-story cottage in a nice, family-friendly neighborhood. Emma had been to the home once before by herself to visit her parents, and it always made her smile as she approached it. It was so... her parents. Cute and, yes, charming. Pun intended. The neighbors were were all welcoming, and many had children of their own close in age to Neal. No doubt about it, Emma was happy for her parents and brother, but she couldn't help a bittersweet taste in her mouth each time she walked up the few steps to the door. A tinge of jealousy. The thought never failed to streak through her mind.

She would've really loved to have grown up somewhere like this.

"She wanted all of us over to the new house," Emma sighed, tossing her long curls out over her shoulder. "She and Dad are super excited about this place, and it really is very nice. And she didn't insist on anything. I told her we'd be happy to come. Y'know, because you told me it was no problem when I asked."

"I was obviously being sarcastic," Regina shook her head with a huff.

"Well, sometimes it's impossible to tell with you." Emma looked over at her son. "Back me up on this, kid."

Henry raised his hands in surrender. "Hey, no way. Don't bring me into this mess. You might be alright with digging your own grave, but I'd rather be left out of it."

"Smart boy," Regina beamed at him.

"Traitor," Emma mouthed back at him, and he stuck his tongue out at her with a grin.

"So, are you guys going to tell Gran and Gramps now?" Henry asked.

"I don't know," Emma answered and looked to Regina. "Are we, babe?"

Regina gave a coy smile. "I've made my decision. Tonight we'll tell them... that we're running away to elope and never return."

Emma shot her as stern a look as she could manage. "Regina."

The brunette quieted down her laughter and rolled her eyes at the sad attempt at an admonishment. "Fine, spoil sport. I think we should tell them about the engagement tonight. Not the baby yet, though. Since you've decided to force me here tonight against my will, we will wait to tell them that secret."

Emma groaned. "Gina, it's one dinner, and we don't have to stay long, I promise. If you start to feel tired or sick or anything, I will totally fake an injury, and we can leave. Sound good?"

They stopped in front of the door, and Regina offered her a smile. "You'd lie to your parents for me?"

"Babe, I've lied to my parents so often for you," Emma shrugged. "Not well, but I do lie for you a lot. There shouldn't even be a question anymore."

Leaning forward, Regina kissed her sweetly. "And I do love you for it."

Emma grinned into the kiss, offering no resistance whatsoever. While Regina's nausea seemed to have ebbed away-she hadn't gotten sick in a whole week-the mood swings were a constant. And the affection and intimacy-displayed in public settings that normally the brunette would've never allowed-weren't showing any signs of letting up either. Hormonal Regina was, as Emma was finding, was a real roller coaster. Not that she was complaining.

The door opened just as Regina locked an arm behind Emma's neck and pulled her even further into the kiss.

"Hi- _whoa_!" Snow staggered backwards in shock at the sight of her daughter engaged in a less-than-decent position with her former arch nemesis. No. No. Snow corrected herself. Not nemesis. That wasn't Regina anymore. She was Emma's... _girlfriend_ now. Dark green eyes widened as neither Emma nor Regina showed any signs of letting up despite her presence. "Oh, my."

"Yeah," Henry said with a roll of his eyes and made his way inside past his grandmother. "Try living with him." He pecked her cheek as he walked inside. "Hey, Gran. Congrats on the house."

"Thank you, Henry," Snow breathed, still quite shocked. Emma, though she would've rather done anything else, extricated herself from her fiance's arms and faced her mother with a flushed, grinning expression.

"Hi, Mom," she said without even an ounce of shame in her eyes. "Happy housewarming." She lifted the covered dish in her hand. "We brought cobbler-and it isn't apple this time, I swear."

"Good to know," Snow said.

"Yes, I tried to talk Emma into letting me make you one of my legendary apple crisps, but she wouldn't allow it," Regina said, sauntering forward with a devilish smile. "Don't worry, though. My blackberry cobbler is _to die for_."

Snow had no time to offer a rebuttal before Regina brushed past her unceremoniously, one hand still clinging to Emma's. The blonde offered an apologetic smile to her mother as she was pulled inside the house. She barely had time to cough out, "She's being figurative" before Regina dragged her all the way inside.

"Geez," she muttered as they made their way to the dining room. "Take it easy there, killer. No need to come in guns blazing like that."

"Can't help it," Regina said back softly. "Just knowing that we have these two very large secrets lording over your mother makes me ecstatic." She offered a smug grin. "I cannot be blamed for my over zealous actions tonight."

Emma smiled. "Is that so? What about your actions later on? Like back home in our bedroom? You can be as overly zealous as you want there."

Leaning forward, Regina smiled and placed a closed-mouth kiss on her lips. "Mhm. You don't know what over zealous means, do you?"

"Not a clue, but it sounds freaky."

Neither were aware of Snow coming up beside them. "Sounds freaky? What does that-" Her eyes widened with realization. " _Emma Swan!_ " Emma jumped at her mother's screech and turned with a bright red face and innocent smile on her lips as she faced the short, pixie-haired woman with her arms crossed. "That is not how a princess speaks, young lady."

"Good thing I'm not a princess," Emma mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck uncomfortably.

"Oh, yes, you are, dear," Regina said with a smug look that the blonde knew immediately was a sign of trouble.

Her voice barely came out as a hiss. "I don't need your help here, woman."

"Don't let her fool you, Snow," the former queen continued on, combing her fingers affectionately through long, blonde curls. "Your little girl is quite the pillow princess." Both Snow's and Emma's eyes widened in shock, and Regina planted a kiss on Emma's cheek. "And I should know, shouldn't I, darling?" That said, she grabbed the cobbler from Emma's hands and carried it to the kitchen.

"Hey!" Emma called in outrage once she regained the sense to speak. "That's not even accurate, and you know it! I'm crazy active in bed-you're the one who expects the royal treatment, your _Majesty_!"

"Emma!" Snow squeaked, her cheeks a permanent shade of scarlet. "Not helping."

Pale green eyes skittered down to her feet. "Oh. Sorry, Mom. What if we just eat, and I stop talking?"

"Sounds like an amazing plan, sweetie." Placing a hand on her daughter's back, Snow led her into the dining room. It was there Emma's spirits rose again when her brother, not quite two-years-old, teetered up and immediately latched himself to her legs in a hug.

"Emmy!" he cried out with a big grin that revealed the dimples he and Emma shared. At first, the resemblance between the two wasn't that noticeable-mostly because Emma had no baby pictures to speak of-but the older Neal got, the more their likeness grew. Aside from the difference in the eyes, Emma's being her mother's green and Neal possessing his father's sparkling blue, they were practically identical.

"Who's that wrapped around my leg?" Leaning down, Emma scooped her brother up in her arms and held him close. "Who is this little munchkin calling my name?"

"It me, Emmy," he answered. "It Neal."

"What? Neal? _My_ Neal? It can't be."

"Uh-huh."

"You look like you've grown a whole foot since I saw you last. And look at this new haircut! Are you sure you're Neal?"

He giggled. "Emmy, stop."

She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Well, if you are my Neal, then I'll just have to do... this!" She lifted his shirt up over his stomach quickly, dropped her mouth to the soft skin there, and blew a big raspberry that got him howling with laughter. Just as she did every time she saw him.

"Stop it!" He could barely breathe for laughing so hard. "Stop, Emmy!"

She drew back and covered his chubby cheeks in kisses. "I can't hear you!" She tickled his ribs, and he squirmed in her arms while he laughed uncontrollably. "My little brother Neal loves it when I do this-are you an impostor?"

"I-not-a-postor!" he gasped for breath, and Emma relented at last. Looking at her with serious eyes, Neal put his hands on either side of her face, holding her firmly. "I Neal, Emmy."

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Hmm. I suppose I'll take your word for it." She flashed him a grin. "Piggy back ride?"

"Yeah!" She lifted him up on her shoulders, wincing when his chubby hands grabbed tight hold of her hair but saying nothing otherwise.

Snow glowed at her two children. "You two. He doesn't gets this excited for anyone but Emma."

"That's because I'm the coolest big sis ever," the blonde supplied. "Right, Neal?"

"Right, Emmy!"

Regina moved into the room fussing over the wrinkles in the shirt of a less-than-enthusiastic Henry.

"Gina!" Neal exclaimed at the sight of her, and the brunette looked up and smiled. While she may not have been fond of his parents, Regina had been a softie for Neal since the day he was born.

"Well, hello there, young prince," she greeted, walking towards them. Neal released Emma's hair and reached towards her excitedly.

"Traitor," she said as Regina took him in her arms. "I thought we had something special."

"Oh, you do," Regina assured her with a smile. "Just not as special as he and I have."

"How is it that both my children adore the Evil Queen?" Snow mused, watching how both Emma and Neal looked at Regina with practical hearts coming out of their eyes.

"Eh, fate's funny like that, I guess," Emma shrugged. "Where's Dad, by the way?"

"Yeah," Henry nodded. "I need some male bonding here. No offense, Neal, but you're not a man yet."

Regina hiked an eyebrow up at him. "And you are, mister?"

He grinned, puffing out his chest. "Absolutely. I'm fourteen, and I have armpit hair now. That means I'm a man." Emma, who had been edging along the wall slowly as he spoke, settled in behind him. With a mile-wide smile on her face, she moved directly behind him and clapped both hands on his shoulders hard. He let out a yelp, eyes wide in shock.

"Very manly, kid," she cackled while his cheeks burned red. "Chalk another one up for Swan."

"I thought that game was over now?" Regina groaned. "I can't take anymore of the screaming in my home."

"Well, we ended up tying at the end of October," Emma explained. "So, we've extended it an extra week." She grinned devilishly. "Guess who's in the lead?"

"I refuse to let you win," Henry glared at her.

"You'd better step your A-game up then, kid." She gave his cheek a kiss before releasing him, and he rubbed at where her lips had touched him stubbornly. She laughed. "Seriously, though, where is Dad?"

"Right here, little girl!" David appeared through the door behind his daughter and picked her up in his arms, lifting her totally off the floor with a maniacal laugh. Emma screamed out in shock, chest heaving as he finally replaced her on the ground.

"Heck yeah!" Henry laughed, high-fiving his grandfather.

"What the hell was that?" Emma demanded, looking between the two with wide eyes as she clutched at her chest.

"Language," Regina threw in, nodding her head down to Neal, who was too preoccupied with playing with her necklace to pay them any attention.

"Sorry. What the heck was that?"

"It's called a team-up," Henry grinned. "I enlisted Gramps for help."

"What?" the blonde squawked. "You can't do that!"

"There are no rules against it. We said we could use whatever resources we had. I used Gramps."

Emma gave her father a look of betrayal. "I can't believe this. All we've been through, and you'd hurt me so. Why, Father? Why?"

"That's for calling me a shit deputy yesterday," David grinned at her.

"Language." This time, it was Snow to reprimand the two.

David gave his wife a sheepish smile. "Sorry. A crap deputy."

"You took that to heart? You know I was only joking. That's our thing, Dad. We joke. I only do it out of love." He rolled his eyes at her. "I have been hurt beyond repair. You can just forget about all those hugs I give you. Never again." Crossing her arms, she turned her back towards him. "Consider yourself daughter-less from this day forward."

David cut his eyes over at Henry with a knowing smile. "Yeah? Nothing could persuade you to forgive me?"

"Nothing. My heart is broken."

"I have beer."

Emma's eyes lit up for only a brief moment before connecting with her fiance's and dimming again. They had decided when they discovered that Regina was pregnant that Emma would quit drinking with her in preparations for the baby. At least until it was born. So, though she really would've loved a beer, she knew she had to decline. The trick to it would be doing so without alerting her parents to anything suspicious. They all knew that it was very unlike Emma Swan to turn down a drink.

So, she devised a plan in her head quickly and spun on her father with an evil grin. He actually looked a little afraid of her.

"You think I can be bought so cheaply?" she said. "Oh, no. You've got to work for my forgiveness. Which means tomorrow at work, you get to fill out all the paperwork I put off over the weekend." His jaw dropped. "That's right. Emma's developed some self restraint. Deal with it."

He looked over her shoulder at Regina with faux outrage. "You've taught her how to be evil, haven't you?"

Regina smiled. "Guilty."

The table was set, and they all sat down together for dinner. With her arm around Regina's shoulder, Emma took a begrudging sip of her root beer as her dad popped the top off a beer and poured it slowly into a glass.

"He's rubbing it in," she whispered to Regina.

"I know," the brunette said back. "But that was a very impressive recovery earlier. They didn't suspect a thing."

"I'm a pretty quick thinker when I want to be," Emma said back.

Regina smiled sweetly to remove some of the sting from her words. "It's not very often that you want to be, is it then?" Emma frowned as her fiance pecked her lips affectionately. "Kidding, darling. Sort of."

"I just want to take a moment to thank you for coming here this evening," Snow said with a big smile at them. "It means so much to David and I to have you all here. Tonight, this new house has felt more like home than ever before."

"Congratulations, you two," Emma nodded to them. "Seriously. This place is amazing, and I know you will love it here." Smiling, she lifted her glass to them. "Welcome home, guys."

"Thank you, Emma," David winked at her. "Now, how about we eat?"

Regina cleared her throat a bit uncomfortably. "Well, actually, Emma and I have a bit of an announcement we'd like to make as well." The two shared a smile.

"Really?" Snow asked, trying and failing to cover her concern. It seemed like whenever those two had an announcement to make, it ended in life-changing alterations. While they'd only been in their daughter's life for a few years, she'd certainly given them a lifetime's worth of revelations to contend with. _Mom, Dad, I'm gay. Mom, Dad, I'm in love with the Evil Queen. Mom, I genuinely hate that floral dress you got me for Christmas._ Emma certainly kept things interesting. "What is it?"

"Well, you know we've been together a while," Emma started. "And things have been amazing. I think all three of us are happier than we've ever been living together. I know I am." She smiled at Henry and Regina. "I've spent a very long time searching for where I belong, and I've finally found it. I know exactly what my happy ending is. My family." She grinned. "So, we've decided to make it official.

David's brow knit in confusion. "Official? How do you mean?"

His wife, however, seemed to have caught on much faster than her husband. Her eyes widened. "Oh my God."

Regina smiled at the two of them widely. "A few weeks ago, Emma proposed, and I said yes." She gripped Emma's hand tighter. "We're getting married."

"Married?" David repeated. "Emma proposed?" The blonde nodded, looking between her parents apprehensively as she waited for their response. She didn't kid herself into believing this might not be a hard pill for them to swallow. They had only recently begun to accept Regina and Emma as a couple, and that had only been superficially. She knew deep down, below the forced smiles and pleasantries, that both her mother and father were silently hoping for the two to break up and for Emma to find someone with a less... _checkered_ past to be with. Of course, they had no idea how blemished her own past was. No one did, except Regina.

Then, to everyone's shock, David grinned widely. "That's wonderful-congratulations!" Standing to his feet, he enveloped his daughter and future daughter-in-law in a hug. Emma's and Regina's eyes connected over his shoulders in surprise.

"Uh, thanks, Dad," Emma chuckled. "Glad you're as excited as we are."

"You're my baby girl," he said and kissed the top of her head. "All I want is for you to be happy, and it's obvious that Regina is your happiness. So, yes, I'm excited." He winked at Regina. "Welcome to the family, your Majesty."

"Oh, God." Regina nearly gagged.

Emma looked at her still shell shocked mother in concern. "Mom? You still breathing over there?"

"Yes." The word came out small and uncertain, as if Snow had to make sure she was in fact still breathing before responding. "Yes, I'm fine. Just... surprised. Though, I think that maybe a part of me expected this. I mean, Emma is a terrible liar, and she's been acting weird for a while now. I knew something was up. I just... I'm surprised." Then, she smiled. "Pleasantly surprised."

"Pleasantly?" the others all repeated incredulously. While David knew his wife had in many ways forgiven Regina for her past sins, he still wouldn't have expected her to take the news that her ex-evil stepmother would now be her daughter-in-law well.

"Yes, pleasantly," Snow chuckled. "While I'll admit that I'm still not entirely comfortable with your relationship, I agree with your father completely. All I want is for you to have your happy ending with your True Love, Emma." She beamed at Regina. "And that's what you have now." Regina's eyes widened at the acceptance she never expected to earn. "I'm ecstatic for you both, and I can't wait to start helping with the wedding plans."

Emma released a breathy, dazed chuckle, rubbing her neck a bit awkwardly. "Wow. This is... not what I expected at all, to be honest. I thought there would be screaming and crying. Maybe even a fireball or two. Thank you guys for being so accepting of this. You don't know what it means to me that we have your blessing." She smiled at the brunette beside her. "What it means to us. Right, babe?"

"Yes," Regina forced out, and she didn't know if the sudden queasiness came from the smell of the greasy chicken that Snow had laid out on the table before or from the loving look directed towards her from the hostess. "We... We're very... very... oh, God!"

She really did gag then as she bolted out of her seat and scrambled out of the dining room towards the bathroom. Silence fell over the table in her absence like a chilling, dark shadow, and Emma and Henry shared an uneasy look.

"Is... Is she alright?" David asked in a quiet, confused voice.

Emma cleared her throat uncertainly. "She's just... very excited."

A miserable moan sounded from behind the closed door of hallway bathroom. "Emma-now."

"I'd better go handle that," the blonde cleared her throat as she stood. "I'm going to help her, and then we'll just go back home. She's been a little under the weather recently." It wasn't a lie technically, so it came convincingly enough out of her mouth. She looked over at Henry. "Kid, maybe you just want to stay here with your grandparents and Neal? I've got a feeling it's going to be a long night with your mother."

He smiled back. "Sure thing, Ma."

Standing, she made her way to the bathroom, taking a deep preparing breath before entering. Regina was knelt over the toilet, and Emma smoothed her hair back soothingly.

"Hey," she said softly.

"I thought this was over," Regina hacked and grimaced. "God. I just got sick in front of your parents. They know now, don't they?"

Emma smiled at her. "No, they don't know. I convinced them it was a normal sickness, not a pregnancy one. Henry's going to stay here with them, but I'm taking you home, alright?"

"Hmm?" It came out as a groan.

"Yep. I'm taking you back home, and I'm going to make you a very big, very nice cup of tea to soothe your stomach. Then, I'm going to cocoon you in soft blankets and pillows until you're so comfortable you can barely keep your eyes open. I'm going to play your favorite music-softly, of course-and then you're going to fall asleep and forget about ever being sick."

Regina raised her pale head, and Emma brushed the wet curls matted on her sweat-drenched forehead gently. "That sounds lovely, darling."

"Good. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I think I'm through here." She stood to her feet with trembling knees and Emma helped her to the sink where she washed he mouth out. Grabbing a rag from the linen closet, Emma wet it as well and dabbed it across her forehead and neck. Regina sighed, eyes closed at the cool relief. "Perhaps I can make dinner at home for us as well? Not chicken."

Emma smiled. "I'll take care of it, Gina." Brown eyes shot over to her uncertainly. "Take it easy. I'm not going to cook-I'd rather not make you sick again. How does Chinese sound to you?" She already knew the answer before it was given. Unbeknownst to anyone but Emma and Henry, Chinese food was one of Regina's favorites.

"You know me so well," the brunette smiled, wrapping an arm around Emma. Her eyes closed as her head fell against her shoulder. "Your parents approve of our wedding, dear."

"They do."

"We're going to get married."

The blonde smiled widely. "We are."

"We're going to have a baby."

Emma laughed softly. "We are."

"I love you, Emma."

Pale pink lips pressed to Regina's temple delicately. "I love you, too, Regina. Come on. Let's go home." The two made their way out of the bathroom, bidding goodbyes to the others quickly before Snow could stop them with any question, and rushed outside the home.

"On the bright side," Emma mused as they walked to the car, "I held Neal earlier, and he didn't poop. That's a first."

"Oh no, he did," Regina smirked. "Smelled it as soon as you handed him over to me."

"Damn it!"


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Hey, so it's been a while since the last update. I experienced a block for the first time with this story, and I didn't want to ruin it with a forced, sub-par chapter. This is a pretty short update, but it felt necessary. Much of this story has focused on the engagement and the pregnancy and the reveals for each, so I thought a chapter solely about Regina and Emma's relationship was needed. So, without further adieu, I present to you pure, unadulterated, shameless FLUFF._

* * *

Regina sat at her desk, tapping her pen against her lip as she skimmed through a stack of paperwork that only seemed to grow with every passing day. She had never hated her job before, and she really didn't then. But she was damned close to it. She was already working twenty minutes over, and she knew it would be at least another hour before she could get through all her papers. What made it worse was this was hers and Emma's date night. Henry was spending the night with a friend, and she had a romantic evening planned out for the two. Dinner followed by some new movie that Emma had been dying to see. While Regina knew she would find the goofy comedy mind-numbing, she would gladly sit beside her fiance, holding her hand, watching as she laughed until she cried. And then they'd go back to an empty house and make love until they passed out. It would be a perfect night.

But all of that was brought a grinding halt by the unavoidable, ungodly amount of work that stared back at Regina mockingly. She couldn't put it off for the weekend-it was all due that Monday morning. Christmas was coming up in Storybrooke, and that was her busiest season. Release forms had to be signed. Permissions had to be given. The annual Christmas parade with the tree lighting in the center of town had to be planned and prepared for. Added to that, her usual responsibilities always seemed to grow around the holiday season for some reason. More crime, so more reports from the Sheriff's office to file. More complaints from citizens, so more forms to fill out. More, more, more, and it all fell on Regina's shoulders to handle.

No, she didn't hate her job. She just didn't necessarily like it right then.

Pursing her lips, she sent Emma an apologetic message that she would be working late, and their plans would have to wait at least another hour or so. Which meant they would miss their dinner reservations-but they might still make the movie in time. Regina wanted to at least make sure they made that considering how much Emma had been looking forward to it.

A few minutes after pressing send, Regina's phone dinged, and she looked at it. There was a picture of Emma making an over dramatically but equally adorable sad face that made Regina laugh, which had no doubt been the blonde's plan when she sent it. A message followed after the picture.

 _What if I issue a townwide lock down? That would mean you'd have to come home, right?_

Chuckling, Regina replied. _Technically, yes, it would. But that would be gross abuse of power, dear._

Another ding. _Oh yeah. I might have to arrest myself. Although I do have some connections with the higher ups in this town. I think I could get off Scott-free._

Regina grinned to herself. _There is a chance of that, dear. I'll be home as soon as I get through with this paperwork, and we'll go see your movie. Okay?_

The response came a full five minutes later than the others, which intrigued Regina. Emma was always quick to text back, knowing how Regina worried if she was kept waiting too long. When she saw that all Emma had sent back was a winky face emoji, her curiosity grew. What was that supposed to mean anyway?

"Focus," she huffed to herself, placing her phone face down and turning back to her paperwork. "If I don't get this done, I'll never get out of here in time."

Twenty minutes passed, and Regina had hardly put a dent in the paperwork. She cursed under her breath as she looked back at the stack that seemed endless. Emma was going to be so disappointed they missed one of the few nights they ever had alone because of this, and the thought of that infuriated Regina. They both knew they had to cherish what alone time they had now-in another seven months or so, they'd have a new baby on their hands, and Regina knew how demanding newborns were. They'd never have another night to themselves like this.

There was a knock at her closed office door, and she looked up with a furrowed brow. Who could that be? Her secretary had left at least a half hour prior, and she certainly didn't have any meetings planned this late.

"Yes?" she called out uncertainly.

"Delivery." The door was pushed open, and Emma stood there with two plastic bags in her hands.

"Emma?" Regina frowned at her as she entered. "What are you doing here?"

"Good to see you," the blonde said cheerily, tilting her head playfully.

Regina smiled slightly. "Sorry, darling. I am glad to see you. I just didn't expect you here."

"Well, I thought it was a serious shame for us to miss our dinner. So, I picked it up and brought it to you. I know the office lacks the romantic ambiance of Massimo's, but I ordered our favorites, and I brought fake candles." Setting out the two long-stemmed candles with fake flames flickering on the ends, Emma pulled a plastic to-go container from one of the bags and place it in front of Regina. "One Caprese salad and the Parmesan and garlic-roasted Risotto, my dear." She retrieved a couple of long-stemmed glasses and a bottle from the bag. "And some sparkling cider as well. Non-alcoholic, of course." She uncorked the bottle and poured out two glasses for them before dropping into the chair across from Regina with her own container of mushroom-and-spinach ravioli.

Regina smiled at her. "This is all wonderful and so very thoughtful of you, dear, but if I don't finish this paperwork, we'll never make it to the movie."

"Well, I thought I could help you out with some of that," Emma shrugged. "Between the two of us, I'm sure we can knock it out in no time. I mean, all you're doing is reading and signing off on this stuff, right? I can help with the reading so you can get through it faster." She smiled. "Two heads are better than one, right?"

"This is really how you want to spend your Friday evening?" Regina asked. "Helping me finish my work?"

Reaching across the desk, Emma took her hand and squeezed. "I want to spend it with you. Doesn't matter what we're doing so long as we're together." Regina melted a little at that and leaned forward to kiss Emma's lips softly.

"How do you always know just what to say?"

Emma grinned at her. "A lot of experience saying the wrong things. Now, c'mon. Let's eat and work at the same time. The sooner we get through work, the sooner we get to play." She waggled her eyebrows, drawing a peel of laughter out of Regina.

It took less time for them to get through the paperwork together than it would have if Regina had been alone, but it still took a considerable amount of time. Although, Regina blamed some of that on the jokes Emma cracked that had her nearly crying with laughter and the little patterns she unconsciously rubbed into Regina's hand as she read. They were... distracting to say the least. When they finally finished the last form, Emma sat back with wide eyes and a loud sigh.

"Well," she said. "I had no idea the mayor had so much to do. I don't know how you do this everyday."

Regina smiled at her, but her face fell when she checked her clock. "Oh, no! We're late for the movie! If we rush, we won't miss too much of it." She stood up to grab her coat, but Emma stayed seated. "Emma, come on. We're already late."

"Babe," she said. "Don't worry about the movie. We can see it some other time."

Regina frowned. "No, Emma. This was part of the plan. Dinner and then your movie. I know how much you wanted to see it tonight."

Emma stood and took Regina's hands in hers. "Gina, I don't care about the movie. I mean, sure, it looks funny, but that's not what tonight was about. Tonight was about you and me. Together. Talking. Laughing. Having a good time." She rested her forehead against the brunette's with a smile. "And that is exactly what we've done."

"We were working," Regina reminded her.

"Yeah, but we had fun doing it. Or at least I did, and I think by how much you were smiling, you did, too. Right?"

Again, Regina couldn't stop a smile as Emma's massaged her hands with her thumbs. "Yes, darling. I had fun. You make everything, even work, enjoyable."

"Good," Emma nodded. "Mission accomplished then. Now, what do you say to some dessert? Granny's is still open, and I know how much you secretly love her Boston cream pie."

"You know me too well," Regina admitted. "That sounds lovely, darling." Her hand fell to her stomach. "This little one is definitely craving something sweet."

Emma smirked at her. "Sure, blame the baby for your insatiable sweet tooth." Dodging the look her fiance gave her, the blonde knelt down in front of her, placing both hands on her stomach that had gained a small bulge only noticeable under her clothes. She untucked Regina's shirt and lifted it up to gain a look at the bump and smiled lovingly. "Hello in there. Haven't spoken to you since lunch." She traced her fingers over where the fetus grew and smiled. "I've missed you terribly. You and your beautiful mommy." Leaning forward, she pressed her lips to the soft, smooth skin of her fiance's stomach. "I love you, okay? I hope you can hear me."

Regina smiled and, blinking back tears, combed her fingers through Emma's hair tenderly. The blonde looked up at her, still massaging the baby bump, and stood back up.

"I love it when you do that," Regina whispered to her, draping her arms around her neck. Emma pulled her closer, rubbing her hands up and down her back under her shirt. "And she can hear you, y'know. Dr. Whale said she won't hear her first sounds until 18 weeks, but I like to think she hears us when we tell her how much we love her. She's special."

Emma grinned. "That she certainly is. Now, let's get over to Granny's. You want pie, and so do I." She started for the door, but Regina held firmly to her hands and pulled her back. "What's wrong? I thought you wanted dessert."

"I do," Regina nodded. "But I want something else first." She kissed Emma deeply, slipping her tongue inside her mouth. Something like a whimper passed over Emma's lips, and it lowered to a moan when Regina squeezed her breasts. When Regina pulled back, it took several seconds for her fiance's eyes to flutter open, and Regina grinned at their glazed-over look.

"What was that for?" Emma exhaled.

"I love you," Regina told her. "I just wanted to show you how much."

The blonde smiled crookedly in the goofy way that made Regina's heart swell so much it almost hurt her chest. "Well, if that's the case, how about we just go straight home from here? We've got some whipped cream in the fridge, and I can think of some creative, very delicious uses for it."

Regina grinned. "By all means, dear, lead the way."


End file.
